


Strings Attached

by joo_uta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood, Comedy, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fighting, Kidnapping, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, Side Story, lots of lip touching, lots of monsta x shenanigans, romcom, suggestions of sex, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joo_uta/pseuds/joo_uta
Summary: Stressed from your studies as a junior marketing major at the business college and your lack of romantic relationships, you need an evening to unwind and have a little fun. Little did you know you would have so much fun that a contract with a demon would be made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between a friend of mine that spurred from our usual late night fantasy discussions. We wanted to think about what would Monsta X be like if they were in college and thus, this fic came to life. I hope you all enjoy.

Lim Changkyun. The name illuminated the iPhone screen, accompanied by vibrations coming from beneath the pillow it was smothered by. It was tiredly fished out and placed to the man’s ear with all the strength he could muster. Rays of morning light streaming through crevices in the curtains seemed like a curse. However, it was trivial compared to the pressure he felt in his head pounding against his skull. He grasped his head while exhaling a small moan of pain before answering. _You’d think that demonic beings would have some goddamn resistance to a hangover._

“What’s up,” came the raspy voice. Changkyun gave a concerned reply.

“Fifteen missed calls, man! I thought you were gone for sure.”

“Jesus Christ Changkyun, I’m just a little hungover from last night.” He could understand the concern though- he was always the one to leave the party early. His best friend had to bail to escort a couple of blasted girls back to their apartments, but he knew the man would check up on him once he came home to a desolate room.

“ _Sixteen shots_ of vodka; that’s enough to knock out a man for good. Especially a man of your ‘condition.’” He knew it wasn’t the smartest of decisions. Alcohol was dangerously capable of fueling fire after all. His chest and fingertips pulsated with intense warmth- considerably more than usual.

“Well good thing I’m not mortal then, isn’t it? Besides, I mainly have you to blame.” The tired university student’s head throbbed even harder as the memories forced themselves into his mind. He recalled the musical composition he placed his heart and soul into being rejected and mocked by the professor. A party at the frat house, alcohol, intoxication, a girl. Wait, _a girl!?_ The voice on the other end of the phone gave out a chuckle, albeit sounded cautious.

“Alright, but remember that we still have to do the radio show on time this morning, or-” It was then that the dark eyes widened as he felt an arm lazily wrap around his torso. Turning around, he found himself inches from a woman’s face. She was blissfully unaware of the situation she had gotten herself into as of now, the covers wrapped around her as she huddled closer for warmth. _Shitshitshit how did I even rope myself into this? How much slipped out of my mouth?_

“Changkyun, I don’t even know what happened last night but I’m waking up with company,” he could barely contain the panic in his mind, “I had a one night stand with a mortal.” Looking over her shoulder, he made out the pathway of clothes scattered on the floor: a mess of jeans, jackets, and underwear, embellished by a lace bra hanging off the edge of the headboard.  He ran his hand through his hair before putting his palm on his face.

“Then the first thing you should do is throw the word ‘mortal’ out the window; she’d think you’re a weirdo for sure. We’re humans for as much as they’re concerned. But let me guess,” his friend was definitely smirking on the other side of the phone, “is it the girl I introduced you to last night?” The demon’s temples felt like they were about to split as he remembered the girl he was talking to as they were downing their respective drinks.

“It’s fine though,” Changkyun continued, “Shownu found out about the girl and informed her suitemates, so they should be here soon. And Wonho cleaned up after your wild time here; who knew a girl could puke so much? The man’s a pretty good RA for this frat house despite the mess you give him,” Changkyun’s friend only gave a groan in response, “but give this girl your number; who knows how much of _your mess_ we’ll have to clean up if you let anything slide?” Grabbing the girl’s phone off the nightstand, he was met with a lock screen and password. It seemed like a trivial matter for demonic powers, but god bless Wonho for teaching him anyways. _I’m sure he finds this valuable in his profession._ Two simple clicks joined with certain muttered words, and he made it to the home screen. _Lee Jooheon,_ he typed in, along with the appropriate numbers. Hopefully this wouldn’t lead into too many consequences. Before exiting out, he saw her name at the top of the contacts list.

“…(y/n) ?” he said to himself as her name floated into his brain after returning the phone to its original location. As if on cue, the girl stirred from her sleep, exhaling the same moans as he did when he woke up from his hangover. Jooheon felt the hand slowly go up his neck before tracing his jawline; he could feel his heart skip a few beats. Her heavy-lidded eyes shot wide open when her vision made out the image of the equally surprised red-haired man in front of her, followed by a sharp scream of surprise as she pulled the covers even tighter around her.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Good luck, and make sure to sprint to the studio, Jooheon!” laughed Changkyun before he hung up on his friend’s protests.

* * *

 

(y/n) was in a trance as she glanced around at the familiar surroundings. The messy bed was surrounded by pairs of shoes sporadically thrown around its perimeter. Multiple posters of her favorite TV shows had the walls feeling slightly less dreary, in addition to the pictures of her friends sprinkled in between. After being safely deposited back at her room by her suitemates, the first thing she wanted to do was hit the shower. The fraternity boy who escorted her to her friends was very friendly- a stark contrast to what she expected them to be like. Apparently, the RA of the building was an intern at the Business college as well; she prayed that no matter how drunk she had become, that he wasn’t left with a bad impression of her. Either way, it seemed like a wise decision to not disclose this “exciting” encounter with anyone. It’d be her and Jooheon’s dirty little secret for now.

Classes didn’t start until later, leaving considerable time from the rising sun outside her window to regain her wits. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to alleviate the pounding against the base of her skull, even with the hot water splashing against her skin. Leaning against one of the walls, she let the steam and the citrus scented body wash envelop her body and take away the stench of alcohol and possible regrets. _He was surprised as well, with everything that managed to happen._ He had immediately rushed through the door after throwing on his clothes, saying that he would’ve been late to a radio broadcast show or something. _I must’ve freaked out pretty badly, with the way his lips were parted in amazement._ Jooheon’s hair was still a ruffled mess as he flew through the doors after numerous apologies in a half-buttoned shirt. _I would’ve at least had the decency to comb back his hair if he stayed still._ His hands had framed the sides of her face in an attempt to calm her down, forcing her to look into his concerned eyes. _They were such warm, comforting hands._ (y/n) snapped her eyes open, the steam becoming suffocating.

 What was even going through her mind? It was the vodka that was talking the previous night, not their sane minds. The aching sensation returned to her again. She furiously swiped the towel across her face as if the thoughts would rub off alongside the water. _Your desperation at not having a boyfriend is reaching new lengths,_ she scolded herself, _the man is probably treating you like another piece to his collection for all you know._ A one night stand was on the bottom of her list, yet here she was ruining her own image. All her suitemates happily gossiped about each other’s relationships and future dates; why couldn’t she contribute to the conversation for once? Instead she found herself single for three years now.

The searing pain continued to rip through (y/n) ’s head, causing her to let out a grunt of annoyance. Were hangovers truly this terrible? Wiping off the fog from the small bathroom mirror she noticed it for a brief second, but it certainly caught her eye. Parting her hair from just behind her ear, she noticed a marking that resembled a wisp of smoke sitting centimeters away from her earlobe. Running her fingertips across the image, it was pitch black in appearance, and refused to fade away despite whatever concoction of soap, water, and hand sanitizer assaulted it. _Did I seriously get a tattoo while I was dunk?_ (y/n) immediately shook her head in denial. There was no possible way for that to occur at a frat house of all locations; there was plenty of other entertainment people would seek.

Racking her brain to find any possible explanation, her eyes drifted to the phone screen resting on the countertop, in time to be shocked by how much time had transpired. At this rate, she had to haul ass to the lecture hall to get a decent seat before the hoard of students came flooding in. Maybe Changkyun had even saved her a seat, since they found themselves quickly becoming friends this semester. Slamming the towels back onto their racks, the girl threw on the first articles of clean clothing she could get her hands on that seemed somewhat coordinated. There was more than enough time to wrap her head around this after the stress of today’s lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The red-headed man you had a one-night stand with has showed up at your Art History class begging you to come out and talk. Suffering in peace sounded a lot nicer after the hangover shower, but Jooheon obviously couldn't allow that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! We've reached chapter 2! Thank you to those who left kudos here, and the likes/reblogs/comments on the tumblr post. I hope you all enjoy this next installment :)

“Thus, we can see a noticeable difference in the techniques, concepts, and subject matter heavily prevalent in Renaissance times through Da Vinci as opposed to impressionist artists such as Monet,” the art history professor continued to drone on and on. He was a formidable man despite his graying hair sitting upon his receding hairline and hunched stature. However, this was easily forgotten in just trying to stay interested during his classes. The lecture location itself was in a small room, hosting a podium at the front large enough for a professor to place his laptop on. Paint was steadily peeling off from the walls and seats, which were already prone to creaking if you so much as repositioned yourself. _Why are these stupid core classes even a thing?_

(y/n) looked beside her and saw that Changkyun was thoroughly passed out, his light snoring barely audible. He was resting his head against his bent arm while the other was grasping a pencil, trying to give the illusion that he was diligently absorbing all the professor’s knowledge onto his blank notebook. Inherently, she was annoyed by how smart the man was; he always seemed to sleep through all his classes, yet always emerge from the testing room with solid A’s. Meanwhile (y/n) found herself toiling away countless nights the week of exams with only cans of Monster as her company to end up with an A if she was lucky. Turning her head back towards the PowerPoint slide displaying portraits of the artists, a glimpse of red flashed in the corner of her eye. A pencil clattered against the stone floor and broke the relative silence of the lecture.

_What the hell is Jooheon doing standing right outside?_ (y/n)’s gaze kept giving into glances at the adamant man who proceeded to lightly tap at the rectangular window on the door. His eyes pleaded her to come out in urgency, which she tried her best to ignore while shaking Changkyun into the woken world. Despite all her subtle efforts, the man clearly wanted no part in giving up his slumber. Jooheon motioned for her to step outside repeatedly in a hurried manner. The desperate expression turned into one of annoyance as his eyes became dark and hooded.

Before she could prepare herself, the heavy creak of the door opening resounded throughout the area, causing a couple students to face the new figure walking into class. The professor threw a distasteful glance in his direction, but ignored him in favor of the three hundred other students he had to teach. (y/n) dug her head further into her notes, praying that the professor wouldn’t remember her face after what would inevitably happen. The man sat down in the vacant seat to her left and spoke in a hushed whisper.

“I need you to come outside immediately, (y/n).”

“Okay look, I’m really sorry about the incident last night,” she quickly apologized in a low tone, “I promise I won’t tell anyone under any circumstan-” she was cut off by Jooheon placing his finger on her lips. (y/n) wanted to slap him right then and there, but found her beet red cheeks too flustered to do so.

“You don’t understand; you have to come with me if you value your personal safety,” he countered in a serious tone. (y/n) swore that she saw literal flames dancing in his eyes. The girl had a difficult time wrapping the information around her head. Meanwhile, Changkyun wouldn’t budge even if she maimed him with a notebook, and proceeded to quietly snore.

“Personal safety- what do you mean? Does someone already know about this?” Jooheon took a breath and formed a firm grip around her wrist. (y/n)’s eyes widened, not having time to protest before the male student was already rising from the seat.

“Come with me. The more you struggle, the worse you’ll appear to that arrogant man who’s preaching.” She followed suit while throwing a vain look at her sleeping friend, who wasn’t in any position to assist her escape in this situation. During their extensive journey to the front doors, the sight caught the attention of multiple individuals. Some were snickering underneath their breaths, but plenty were underhandedly pointing and murmuring. Even the lecturer had given the pair a considerable stare as Jooheon slammed the door open, walking in a brisk pace with (y/n) in tow. Changkyun allowed a small smile to slip from his lips as he heard the receding footsteps.

“Where are we even going, Jooheon?” she questioned, attempting to resist his pull, “and you could be slightly more respectful of teachers you know.”

“He’s a mortal who views himself superior towards others just because he holds a graduate diploma. That is not someone I will show respect to.”

“A mortal?” the girl shook her head in confusion, “who knew a dumb one-night stand could lead me into this mess so quickly?”

“I’ll explain everything once we get to the radio broadcasting station. If you think this is already wild, I’m sorry to disappoint with more terrible news,” came the curt reply as they exited the building. The station was on the opposite side of the entire campus-most probably even further away- it would be too exhausting of a journey to make by foot. Also, how could their predicament become even worse? (y/n) swore to herself to never become invested in having a boyfriend ever again.

“And how do you intend to even make it there without us dying of exhaustion?”

Jooheon answered her question with a wry smirk. “Changkyun isn’t the only loser with a golf cart.”

A blonde-haired man with the widest grin on his face waved at them from the corner of the building. Accompanying him was the most interesting golf cart (y/n) had seen in her life. It was painted solid black with white designs running along the rims. The built-in PA system was modified to also transform into a stereo system, compared only to the red velvet seats in the back. A makeshift basket was even located at the side of the vehicle, hosting a variety of snacks and drinks. (y/n) remembered the countless times she saw the man around campus, but he seemed a touch too eccentric for her to engage in a conversation with. It seemed like the time had come.

“About time you two made it out! I was ready to bail for some free shirts at the theater building,” he adopted a mock melancholy expression, “they even gave away hot dogs too! I had to miss out on that as well.” _How does Jooheon even become friends with these people,_ (y/n) pondered before being ushered onto a seat.

* * *

 

“Were those actually black lights on the roof of your golf cart?” (y/n) questioned Minhyuk. The golf cart’s owner seemed particularly proud of her observation, and she noticed him slipping into a more confident stride alongside her and Jooheon. His university shirt was two sizes too large, and the matching baseball cap has an exceptionally wide brim that threw a shadow over half his face. A large satchel swung over his shoulder, held tight in his grasp.

“Installed all of them by myself,” he proclaimed, “a man’s ride is his pride after all.” Jooheon subtly rolled his eyes hearing the comment.

Non-stop chatter had filled the ten-minute ride to the wooden building, almost none of which (y/n) and Jooheon had contributed to. Minhyuk never seemed to exhaust topics to talk about, and that smile was practically plastered onto his face. The man was aware of the date and location of every single party happening on campus grounds, with evidence that he whole-heartedly participates in every single one. She learned that Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Jooheon were great friends with the two fraternity boys. In all honesty though, the girl had to admit that their chapter was one of the most beneficial she had heard: it centered around community service and volunteering. However, one of them was known to essentially every living female on campus _quite_ personally.

Jooheon held the door open for the other two to enter before closing it behind him. (y/n) was taken aback seeing the interior for the first time. Great amounts of dedication were placed into the flawless marble tiles and polished oaken staircases. It presented a more modern look in sharp contrast to the ancient walls of the business buildings. Even the elevators looked brand new with their sheen metal doors coupled with a digital indicator for the floor it was on. The red-haired student couldn’t stop a slight smirk escaping his mouth as he took note of her awe.

“The studio Changkyun and I use is on the fifth floor,” he explained as his fingers pushed the elevator button. It lit up with a yellow hue, and disappeared as the posh doors pulled open. The two friends were known for running a rather popular radio show, blending music with updates on upcoming campus events A small flash went through the red-haired man’s eyes when their feet touched the red carpeting inside, “Looks like they’re already in the room.” _How could you possibly know without us entering the room?_ Although Minhyuk didn’t skip a beat as if this was a commonplace occurrence.

“Really? That was pretty fast considering how long it takes Hyungwon to get up from his bed,” he laughed. _How the hell can you just accept that he just knows without looking at texts or anything?_ (y/n) wondered if the others were just as interesting as the three men she was acquainted with. Playing a soft ding, the elevator doors slid shut to enclose a rising sense of nervousness in the girl.

The elevator opened to floors that were polished enough so that you could see your reflection. A light lavender scent diffused throughout the hall to give it a more welcoming appeal. Immediately to their right was a coffee station strewn with half-opened packets of sugar for the students and staff slaving away on music. Couches on the lounge were soft enough for someone to sink into it and fall victim to a full night’s sleep. The trio walked through a slight maze of corridors decorated on both sides by wooden doors with golden numbers hung on them. The echoing of footsteps receded at room 514, whose door was slightly ajar and contained continuous chatter.

The inside of the work space, albeit spacious, was a sharp duality to the rest of the building. (y/n)’s eyes caught stuffing peeking through the tears in the sofa that was crammed into the corner. Cans of energy drinks were littered in various nooks, while stacks of textbooks about music technology and audio engineering engulfed whatever remaining space was left. The centerpiece of the colossal disorganization was the end table resting in front of the door to the small studio area with three men stretched out on the couches around it. An extra-large, greasy pizza box was flung open with soda cans and napkin towers adorning the sides. _So much for working in one of the newest buildings in the university._ At the creak of the door opening, all pairs of eyes made contact with the newcomers.

(y/n) was immediately taken aback by the intense gaze one of the men splayed on the couch. His dark eyes bore into her before widening in familiarity, and a confident smirk emerged from his lips. She felt rather intimidated by the aura of charisma and confidence the man exuded. It didn’t help that he was dressed in a tightly fitted shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and ripped skinny jeans. He loosely grasped a leather jacket that was partially hanging over the worn furniture.

 “I see you aren’t vomiting buckets anymore, (y/n),” the muscular black-haired man joked. Jooheon gripped her wrist before she could make an inquiry and pulled her towards the group while providing an explanation. _Wait, how did Changkyun manage to get here when he was sleeping in class!?_ Yet the Biochemistry major just sat there stuffing his face with pizza as if everything was completely ordinary. Minhyuk took a seat on the arm of the couch next to a brown-haired man with full lips who wore tasteful yet certainly expensive outfit.

“This is the fabled RA you’ve probably heard rumors of,” her one-night mistake stated as he ungraciously pushed her into the empty seat next to Changkyun, “Wonho was the one who cleaned up the mess you made in the bathroom sink and made sure you didn’t die of nausea.” The RA gave a wink as confirmation with (y/n) clutching roughly onto Jooheon’s sleeve in embarrassment. Hopefully he still considered her to be a productive business student.

Jooheon threw Wonho a distasteful glare for he was well aware of what the man’s gaze meant. “Isn’t it about time for your ‘nocturnal visits’? This girl isn’t going to be one of your late-night snacks.” The man seemed surprised in the middle of biting off a chunk of his pizza slice and laughed.

“I promise I would never stoop to that level, Jooheon,” the man defended himself with a string of cheese hanging from his bottom lip, “even I know how to respect someone’s territory. But you’ve gotten yourself into quite a situation here.” For once, Minhyuk’s smile disappeared from his face, replaced by pursed lips.

“I’m sorry, but a _snack_?” (y/n) incredulously exclaimed. Changkyun was quick to clear the girl of her doubts since she was obviously thrusted into a situation beyond her wildest dreams. Her brain was bound to be surging with questions to which the answers were rather unbelievable. Although, he placed his money on Jooheon’s decision being a beneficial one in the long-run.

“You can’t blame the man, he _is_ an incubus-” The brown-haired man sitting next to Wonho silenced Changkyun by raising his hand. He performed a quick swiping motion with his other hand and the door to the room slammed shut. Another swift clockwise movement of his wrist, and the sound of a lock clicking resonated through the room.

“Not while the door is open Changkyun! Do you want every mortal other than this one learning about us?” Changkyun answered with a pout and took another slice of pepperoni pizza.

“It’s not like they would believe us straight away anyways, Hyungwon,” he pointed out. (y/n) was seconds away from screaming at everything that had transpired in this one day alone. _Did Changkyun just confirm that Wonho was an incubus? There’s no way his humor is this terrible- and the lock…_

(y/n)’s eyes were still glued to the door. “How did you even? What’s even happening-” She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, commanding her to stare into the same flaming eyes. Jooheon seemed even more concerned than usual, and saw no comedy in the matter. He kneeled in front of her.

“(y/n), please understand what we’re about to tell you,” he started, putting his finger to her lips again when she started to form a reply, “and save the questions for the end. I know this will be a lot to process in one go.” The girl slowly nodded her head in understanding, and the red-haired man continued his confession. “What happened between us wasn’t just a one-night stand, (y/n). Trust me, I really wish it was that simple. But we created a ‘contract’ between us in the process,” he let the fingers of his free hand curl slightly upwards, with a small yet steady flame flaring from his palm, “and the nature of this contract is one that is forbidden in the demonic world.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew making a contract with a demon would be this complicated? At least you have the support from Jooheon's friends and Krispy Kreme Donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a long one! :) My friend is a huge Wonho stan and you’ll understand why when you read. Updates will be a bit more slow from now on because we had chapters backlogged up to here. Don’t worry though its only going to get better. I promise!

The demon of fire subsequently found himself having to cover her muffled screams with his free hand. Sympathy, surprisingly, was the first emotion that overcame him; he knew the girl didn’t deserve to get dragged into this entire mess. _Trouble will come knocking at our door soon enough. I’m surprised they haven’t caught on yet to be honest._ He waited until her eyes relaxed and her breathing slowed down before he released his hold.

Jooheon braced himself for her disbelieving reaction. Insults. Curses. Sheer anger. She’d probably be pissed that she wasted a night on a creature borne from hell’s fire and brimstone. What he hadn’t expected was for her to shrink away from his outstretched hand with fear glazed across her eyes. Immediately, the man drew his fingers back, and receded into a standing position. _She’s another mortal I shouldn’t care for, yet I feel pain-why?_ Jooheon’s lips curved downwards melancholically for a split second before reverting back into his iconic scowl. _This is the exact reason I was hesitant to disclose our dirty little secret._

(y/n)’s eyes analyzed all the faces in front of her as she continued to sit quietly. She had a faraway gaze, contemplating her understanding of her life on campus. Her legs folded up towards herself, arms encased around them in a protective cocoon. Changkyun slid slightly away to provide her with more personal space as Hyungwon and Wonho glanced at each other with concerned expressions. Jooheon quietly picked up a can of Coke and pulled its tab open with a click before sitting on the unoccupied chair arm next to her. Deafening silence flooded the studio space until Minhyuk spoke up, a soft smile adorning his words.

“If you’re curious, you can ask us anything you know. We do have experience in this after all.”

The human took a breath to regain her senses, a surge of curiosity replacing her initial hesitance. If these men truly possessed malicious intent, they could have easily harmed her that night- or any normal school day for that matter. Instead, Wonho cleaned up after her drunken self; Changkyun would always save her seats and ensure she arrived safe at her apartment in that annoying golf cart; Minhyuk had done nothing but continuously offer her hospitality and cheer. Jooheon could be a rough man, but he had never given her a reason not to trust him- all of them were greatly humanistic in multiple ways. 

“If all you guys are demons,” (y/n) stated as she once again glanced at the men who displayed blooming grins, “does everyone shoot fire from their hands? Do angels exist too?” Minhyuk laughed while Wonho answered her enquiry.

“Angels can be assholes to us and even humans, so we don’t tend to associate with them-” Changkyun huffed in agreeance- “And not everyone can mess with fire like Jooheon. There are different kinds of demons as there are different kinds of humans- each of us just possess different skills. For example,” he motioned to (y/n)’s friend who was still stuffing his mouth with food, “Changkyun here has the ability for weapon creation. Basically, he can create any object on this earth to defend himself with.” Changkyun snickered at (y/n)’s amazement when he twirled his fingers until three daggers materialized into his hands. Reaching into his coat pocket, he produced a large scythe and placed it onto the table. Gradually, the awestruck eyes softened as (y/n) found herself smiling at the ridiculous objects her friend was revealing: a machete emerging from his left sock; a boxing glove behind his ear. Changkyun managed to unveil a rubber chicken inside of her jacket’s sleeve.

“The definition of a ‘weapon’ is pretty broad,” the man responded as he gingerly placed the item into (y/n)’s hands before twisting his fingers again, “so I can even help you out when you’re in a rush to get to the testing room.” Now three pencils were placed into her palm instead. Jooheon rolled his eyes at the terrible joke from the man as he took a sip of his soda.

“Not to mention that he can also teleport,” Minhyuk interjected, “in regards to your disbelief about him hauling his ass here before yours.” (y/n)’s head was spinning with every word escaping the demons’ mouths. More so when Hyungwon revealed he could construct protective shields of energy and even summon creatures from hell.

“You _summon_ demons?” the girl found herself asking, “you mean that you could force these guys to arrive wherever you are?” Hyungwon flashed a mischievous smirk before replying.

“If only it could work that way; I would’ve abused the hell out of that. But think of our world as a hierarchy, where there are more influential demonic denizens like us,” he motioned to his friends, “and lesser beings. The best way to describe them would be as ‘familiars.’ Essentially, they’re creatures who aren’t as powerful as us and instead adhere to our bidding. Even for demonic figures such as us, there are various levels. Believe it or not, Minhyuk is one of the higher demons amongst us- he monitors almost all of the other students from our world here.”

“A hierarchy, huh.” Slight shivers went down (y/n)’s spine imagining how authoritative these men truly were despite their predominantly carefree natures.

“Of course,” the blonde man chuckled. A faint wisp of smoke encircling Minhyuk’s figure, becoming thicker until it was a foggy screen enveloping him.  As the surroundings engulfed the cloud, she couldn’t believe that she was staring back at a mirror image of herself. “Can you imagine if a simple familiar had these abilities?” the demon joked with a female’s voice. (y/n) almost toppled off the couch with a gasp until Jooheon caught her by the side and hoisted her back onto the cushion. Every single detail was shockingly accurate, down to the intonation of her speech. Minhyuk relapsed into his original form while throwing a smug look in her direction.

“Never do that again,” (y/n) commanded. She was given a sad puppy-dog frown by the senior.

“Okay but imagine sleeping in while I went to your classes for you, (y/n)! You’re missing out on an opportunity here that’s all I’m saying.” Shaking her head in disapproval, (y/n)’s eyes were drawn to the remaining man whose powers weren’t completely explained. His dark eyes were set against her own with a deep intensity. Wonho’s tongue flicked across his lips before taking a gulp of his soda. Against her will, she found her eyes following the movements of his throat gently rocking as the liquid went down his throat. Slowly, they made their way to the single button above his chest struggling to keep from bursting open. The black-haired man raised his eyebrows at her before flashing his perfectly straight white smile, never having broken eye contact with her.

“Like what you see, (y/n)?” It was as if Wonho could hear her heart thumping viciously against her chest and her throat running dry. He closed his mouth and let the edge of his mouth curl up in a sensual smirk as he leaned forward in his seat- just enough to tease the toned muscle hidden beneath the silk shirt. Beads of perspiration gleamed against his fair skin as if on command. The man obviously knew how to wrap her around his finger with the most carnal of desires.

“This is only the beginning,” the incubus soothed, “it only gets better from here.” He finished the sentence with a low growl. Wonho’s pupils brought on a faint iridescent glow to accompany the ethereal sheen of his face and hands. Everything fell into a trance as her arms moved themselves in his direction.

“Come closer.” The encouraging breathy voice gripped her senses and threatened to have her at his bidding. No, she _wanted_ to. She _needed_ to. Every illusion of the enchanting scene shattered when a rough hand grasped her shoulder. Snapping into reality, Jooheon’s eyes watched her with their typical intensity before throwing Wonho a lethal stare. The fraternity house RA grinned from ear to ear while the others succumbed to fits of laughter. Immediately, (y/n) whipped her gaze away with a faint hue of red creeping up her ears.

“Don’t be embarrassed, (y/n),” the built man comforted as he took a swipe across his hair with his fingers, “any mortal gets attracted to the sexual energy of an incubus.” The look transformed into a darker smile on his lips. “But I’m sure you can figure out how we absorb power.” She took a small gulp before quietly nodding in understanding before daring to huddle closer to Changkyun.

“There’s a reason why our friend’s name is quite popular with his reputation,” Minhyuk laughed, “although they don’t know all the details.” An epiphany popped into Wonho’s face, apparent by him springing up from the couch and chugging the rest of his soda, tossing it in a flawless arc into the trashcan.

“I just remembered I have an important meeting at the campus fountain,” he chuckled mainly to himself as he sped to the door, “and it’s one I can’t be late to.” Hyungwon allowed a sigh to depart through his lips.

“This is probably the fifth girl this week alone.” Wonho shrugged before sliding the door closed far enough to leave a small slit for him to talk through.

“A man’s gotta eat somehow, Hyungwon- you wish you’d even had one.” The door slammed shut just in time for Sprite to splatter onto it as the aluminum can made harsh contact with the wood. Changkyun let out a cry of anguish.

“Hey, this isn’t even our property! I don’t wanna pay for the messes you create.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and swiped his hands in a certain pattern to guide the liquid into the can before the entire object was dropped into the trash. The entire spectacle piqued (y/n)’s curiosity- how nonchalantly the men accepted these situations. She shook the thought out of her head. _They’re demons; of course all of this would be normal to them._

_“The fifth girl?”_ she incredulously questioned. Jooheon answered with a simple nod of his head as if it was the most typical explanation in the world.

“Since incubi and succubi feed off sexual encounters, they’re essentially taking some of their hosts life force in the process. The only way to stop us from having a good number of comatose girls here is by him sticking to a large number than a committed relationship.”  The idea made sense in (y/n)’s thoughts, but the girl still felt uneasy about the concept.

“And absolutely no girl has ever caught onto the fact that she’s basically being cheated on?”

“How can they if they never remember what went down the next morning?” the demon responded, “it’ll be the best night of your life, but you won’t know his face. They’ll chalk it up to a party gone wild.”

“Ok, but why are y’all in a university campus at all? Where you’re surrounded by humans? It has to be a pain keeping every mortal other than me in the dark,” she argued. Demonic entities would have numerous benefits from a hormone-laden college, especially with all the kids trying to deal with the stress of their own lives before this even came into their minds. Nonetheless, they had rules to adhere to, one of which she and Jooheon apparently had inadvertently broken. Chills went down (y/n)’s spine as the possible consequences blossomed into her mind. _There was no way in hell this could possibly be real._

“Why would it be difficult?” Minhyuk shot back, “you didn’t have a single clue who we really were until right now, did you? It isn’t very hard to deceive a mortal.” He flaunted his oversized baseball cap and ripped open the satchel on his side to reveal a hoard of cups, pens, pins, and every piece of other miscellaneous souvenirs that the college offered. “Not to mention that these are such great deals! I love how you guys give out so much stuff all in one place; it’s great!”

“Aren’t you a Biblical Studies major to begin with?”

“Yup! It’s a pretty chill major to be honest,” the blonde man admitted with a blissful sigh, “not to mention the professor is a great dude to mess with. Plus, I get more time for important stuff.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“Installing new enhancements for the motor of your golf cart so you can be first in line for the next t-shirt giveaway on borders nowhere close to ‘important,’ Minhyuk.” The other man opened his mouth to whine in protest, although (y/n) interrupted their quarrel.

“Okay, but a _demon_ taking that major?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “Hey, why not? I want to see how humans would interpret our world and customs; it’s quite interesting. Think of it as my journey of self-realization,” he joked, giggling like a child.

“It doesn’t even matter what the major to be honest since we’re here for the campus itself,” Changkyun noted as he bit away at the remaining pizza crust, “Although you don’t get anything from majoring in Bible Studies; it’s useless.”

“Hey! A degree is a degree man, no matter how stupid it sounds,” Minhyuk griped, “We don’t all have to be ‘almighty biochem majors’ to feel accomplished.” He waved his hands in the air in an exaggerated motion. Bickering could now be easily heard outside the door to assault any unsuspecting student walking by. 

“Why would you care about the campus instead of what you actually learn?” Both men glanced over in time to see (y/n)’s confused expression before smiling between themselves. Jooheon opted to spread more clarity on the nature of their kind as he reached over (y/n) to secure the last slice of pepperoni pizza, much to Changkyun’s chagrin.

“Demons have resigned themselves into maintaining more or less of a peaceful pact with humans. Angelic beings don’t really care what the hell happens with mortals, but we tend to closely associate with them. There are more advantages for our interference with your kind than for them.”

Minhyuk jumped into the conversation with excitement. “Frat boys and sorority girls go through partners like they’re competing to steal Wonho’s job. Students are ready to sell their souls just to pass their classes or keep that GPA for med school,” the glint in his eyes became increasingly brighter thinking of the possibilities, “demonic beings thrive off sins and desire, (y/n)! This is an opportunity to make contracts like hell and feed off kids exploring their newfound freedom.” He stared in the direction of the door that the RA had exited through before looking at the clock hanging dangerously above it on a loose nail. He leaped from the couch and turned around to bid his farewells. “Speaking of which, it’s time for my escort services to rise again. It’s the last day of midterms week, and people are ready to drink their lives away to forget it. Are you bringing out your golf cart too, Changkyun?”

“Nah, I gotta host my hotline radio services in a couple of minutes.”

Minhyuk frowned for a split second before his signature smile returned. The satchel with various colored patches roughly sewn onto it to mask the tears once again found its home on the man’s shoulder. “Oh well, I guess it’s time to increase my Friday night charges then; the fifteen percent off discount for rides after eleven expired yesterday.”

“You’re gonna make a lot of money tonight; we can’t forget the pre-gamers,” Changkyun threw in.

Hyungwon snorted before standing up himself and throwing his Louis Vuitton shoulder bag over his body, taking care to straighten out the small wrinkles on his collar. “Well, I have to skim over _Demian_ for my literary analysis class tomorrow so I guess I’ll get started on that.” He threw (y/n) a surprisingly warm smile with his full lips, attended by a word of advice.

“I’m not going to lie, (y/n). You have some work ahead of you, but remember that we’ll be here to lend a hand in case you find yourself wanting of it. Despite how often we quarrel, we’re still close friends.” Before the girl could return the sentiment, Hyungwon was dragged out of the door with a tight grip on his wrist by Minhyuk, who hastily screamed a final goodbye on both their behalves.

Jooheon and Changkyun were left with raised eyebrows at the spectacle before throwing a grin at each other from the mess Hyungwon would probably be entangled in. The biochemistry major hurriedly slinked off into the small studio room adjoining the living space, quickly activating the broadcast station and switching on various knobs before planting the headphones over his ears and pulling the microphone closer. (y/n) could only stare past the crushed cans of soda littering the coffee table and stacks of donut boxes at its edge.

“Hello fellow students! It’s hella warm on campus grounds and the night is still young! It’s Changkyun here with the time of night everyone loves: ‘Please Help Me I Forgot to Do My Biochemistry Homework’! If any of you out there know the answer to number 3c on Dr. Gallagher’s worksheet, please phone in and I’ll be ready at the other end!” came the slightly panicked voice. (y/n) discovered a faint smile blossoming on her lips. The fire demon sighed and dropped the untouched pizza slice back into its respective box.

“Hey Changkyun, you can have the last slice! I lost my appetite.” A small shout of glee erupted in the distance between frenzied phone call answers.

He took his position in front of (y/n) and extended his hand out to her. “I know everything must seem frightening and insane,” he began, “but I owe you some explanations about our accidental contract.” The embers of his gaze lost their intensity, complimenting his unexpectedly soft voice. Jooheon offered a small smile- a thin veil covering the regret he felt thrusting (y/n) into this situation combined with underlying fear and… bashfulness? “I’ll walk you home.” For once, the junior found herself confidently agreeing with the man as he pulled her up from the couch.

Fingers intertwined, the duo proceeded to head towards the entrance. (y/n) couldn’t stifle her laughter as the demon swiped a small box from the bottom of the stack on the table.

“Look, if he gets the last slice of pizza, then we can enjoy the rest of the donuts. He always steals my half anyways.” He securely held the dozen box of Krispy Kreme under his arm as they yelled a final goodbye that was returned by a frantic wave. Changkyun’s grateful voice faded away as the wooden door slammed shut.

“Thanks a lot for everyone that helped me with page one! I’m gonna give you guys a shoutout when Jooheon and I host our next segment!”

* * *

 

Krispy Kreme was a gift from God no matter what situation you found yourself in. The streets were flooded with moonlight as she walked beside the demon. Clouds were lazily climbing closer towards the bright sphere in the sky, though the stars danced in between them. Faint traces of music could be heard blasting from a block away, approved by the excited screams and yells from students. Minhyuk was probably prowling the grounds in search of new customers desperate to puke only at the safety of their apartments. She took the final bite of her donut, taking the liberty to lick her fingertips clean of any remaining sugary glaze.

“Want another one?” Jooheon already had the giant box open, seizing one of the delicious pastries from their spot. She gladly snatched it from his grip, and took appreciative mouthfuls. Stealing a second glance at his appearance, (y/n) snickered at the tiny pieces of donuts surrounding his lips, which transformed into full laughter at his confused face. She motioned to the area around her mouth as he hurriedly wiped away the crumbs with an annoyed face before allowing a smile to slip out. _Hard to believe that this was the same man who produced flames from his own hands._ Jooheon’s crinkled eyes relaxed, adopting a wary gaze that halted (y/n)’s laughter as they continued their short walk to the campus apartments. A breath of relief overcame the girl as they crossed the iron gate into the courtyard.

“You still have my number, right?” he questioned as (y/n) hit the buttons on the number pad. A small beep resounded as the glass door unlocked, and they stepped into a spacious lobby. The paint was beginning to peel off slightly at the corners, yet was barely noticeable amongst the polished floors and tasteful paintings that lined the walls. A new employee greeted them from the service desk, apparent by her cheerful smile. (y/n) returned the gesture with a hello while Jooheon gave a wave.

“Yeah, but why is it so important,” (y/n) asked, “I don’t even know if we’ll see each other again.” The man shook his head as the sound of his boots stopped inside of the elevator as she hit the button for the sixth floor.

“We need a private place where we won’t be interrupted,” he stated looking at (y/n)’s surprised face before she reached an epiphany.  

“No one’s gonna be in my suite until way later, so I guess that’d be a good place.” The demon nodded in agreement as the elevator door pulled open to the beige-carpeted ground. Golden hues kissed the walls from the hanging lights, inviting everyone to walk its halls. Jooheon maintained a straight face as he paced towards the middle of the row of rooms but shifted his weight between his feet as she pulled out the brass keys from her backpack. The common area greeted them with a few slightly-overstuffed couches, some with magazines stacked on the arms while others had papers strewn over the cushions. Over the disorganization, a homely kitchen area came into view near the back. (y/n) rushed to swipe the miscellaneous sheets away, leaving space to barely accommodate two bodies without being crushed by the mess.

“You know by now that demons grow stronger by making contracts with mortals,” Jooheon began as they sank into the sofa. He tossed the box of donuts onto the already crowded coffee table. (y/n)’s face gazed back in confusion at his hand scratching the back of his head. “But there are things we’re forbidden from including in a contract.” Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest, though she nodded in understanding. _How could this possibly get worse?_

“Can’t we cancel this ‘contract’ though? Have it voided or something?”

The demonic man shook his head. “Contracts are only created when both parties willingly agree to the terms and seal the deal-” her stomach took a sudden lurch- “after that, we’re bound to the arrangement until it’s fulfilled.”

“Oh my god, did I actually form a goddamn blood pact while I was drunk!?” (y/n) started before Jooheon enclosed her incredulous shouting with his palm once again. When would this girl remember that demons aren’t an everyday sight one would see? His eyes flashed with the same sparks she had seen earlier that day, except the flames were vividly crackling in his dark irises now.

“Do you want everyone else in this building to think you’re insane! This can’t be trusted with anyone else in this building or this campus,” he took a sigh before forcing the words from his mouth as he lowered his hand. “There are two ways to make a contract, (y/n): one way is with the traditional ‘blood-signature-on-paper’ method,” Jooheon said as he glanced away to study the yellowing corner of a celebrity tabloid on the table, “but it’s also consummated through a willing kiss.” _That’s close enough to the truth._ (y/n) found herself furiously stuttering though her words, attempting to pace them with the surging thoughts swamping her mind.

“We’re stuck in this demonic contract because we made out?” He nodded his head curtly.

“And there’s no way we can be free until we satisfy this thing?” Another curt nod.

“What the hell did you grant me that both of us agreed to when we were drunk out of our minds?” To imagine she entrusted her soul to a demon in the third year of college; it was the last thing on her bucket list. At least the other students would gain something from their desperate bargaining when (y/n) couldn’t fathom what wish she slurred during that night. The mark right behind her ear tingled.

“You’re acting like this is all my fault when you’re responsible for half of it! It’s the one thing that demons are not allowed to deal in.” Jooheon felt a pang of resentment hearing his voice. He knew this was a foolish decision, yet a strange part of him didn’t regret their incident. _She isn’t too bad at all._ The unusual warmth in his chest burned as he made eye contact with (y/n) again. _Her face is pretty._

“That _being_?”

The junior snapped back into reality.  “That being a committed relationship with a mortal.”

“That-”

Silence was deafening for a few tense seconds as two red-faced students sat staring blankly at each other. The subtle scent of Jooheon’s cologne filled (y/n)’s senses as she distinguished the few strands of stray hair resting over the tops of his brows. _There’s no way any of this is real; I have to be dreaming._ Her eyes flicked down as she felt a weight on her fingertips. His rough hands could easily engulf hers if they slid higher. The common room was suffocating, growing smaller by the minute. The dream was shattered when (y/n) heard Jooheon’s sound again.

“Under our contract,” he stated, eyes-closed with the heat rising to his ears, “I’m your boyfriend now. We’re bound as a couple.”

* * *

 

Phone calls to home every Saturday consisted of chiding parents asking when she’d come in through the door with a boy accompanying her. The other end of the line would always reply with a half-hearted laugh followed by denial of such an event ever happening. _He’s my boyfriend now._ _Lee Jooheon is my boyfriend._ Those words sounded strange being paired with each other, however it didn’t prevent her heart from leaping to her throat. Maybe saying it to herself repeatedly would force the truth into her head.

“You’re okay with this?” he slowly questioned. Jooheon was an intimidating figure at first glance, which was exacerbated after seeing what he was capable of. Her friends and parents would probably think it was insane agreeing to this relationship if they ever came to know. It _was_ insane, and it certainly wasn’t the way she wanted to start dating someone, but he could’ve done worse things to her by now. He was devilishly handsome too much to her annoyance. As long as the contract was already initiated, might as well see it through.

“I could have worse boyfriends than you I guess.” (y/n) couldn’t prevent her lips from betraying grins after vainly struggling to maintain a straight face. It was met by a faint look of surprise by the demon. He appeared normal to the untrained eye sure, but how many people would willingly agree to this deal after seeing him for what he truly was? _I wonder how long the mutual feeling will last._

“I know both of us aren’t even close to ready for this relationship,” her rapid heartbeats died down once (y/n) analyzed the wounded expression painted on Jooheon’s face, “but you have to stick closely with us now. For your safety.”

“Why do you guys always need to keep an eye on me?”

“The demon students attending this school won’t harm any mortals (y/n), but they’ll immediately report any illegal activity by one of their own,” his eyes grew darker, “and the people they talk to might not be the kindest of beings.” Her pupils widened at the thought of being hunted by someone, or rather something. Did she inadvertently sign herself up to be on the top of a hitlist every day? The pulsating pain of the marking became more intense.

“There are things even more powerful than you guys? But Minhyuk-” The faint throbbing flared into a searing pain right behind her ear, causing her to let out a yelp before placing her fingers over the area. _Maybe I wasn’t fully thinking this through._ Jooheon’s hand was immediately over hers before gently pushing them aside to see the glowing mark.

“Are you ok?” Worry pierced through his gaze as he softly rubbed her skin to alleviate the pain, “we’re gonna have to get used to that happening from time to time.”

“You know about it?” (y/n) asked, wincing in discomfort as the man observed the design dim down to its normal black shade. He slid the collar of his plaid shirt slightly to the side to reveal the same wisp of smoke etched onto the nape of his neck. Its burning crimson had died down into a dull shade as well.

“It looks like a tattoo, but this is the seal that ties the contract between a demon and a human. In our case,” the image disappeared under the folds of cloth as he released his grip, “the symbol implies that I was the person you made a contract with. It’ll continue to be there until we see this contract completely through.”

“When would that time be?”

“No clue.”

“Fine, but why does it hurt like hell though?”

“Because you were second-guessing on keeping this relationship for a few moments there.” The girl’s embarrassed face stumbled for any acceptable excuse. Jooheon gave a wry smile in response accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders. _We’ll get through this one step at a time._

“Every time either of us does something which a typical couple wouldn’t do, these will give us a painful reminder. But I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to leave- no one would agree to this willingly. I’m a one-night stand that came with strings attached.” Jooheon was angry at himself for hurting, but not at the singing of the seal. It was especially harmless considering he was an entity of fire. It was knowing that she was regretting their relationship that struck a chord within him despite knowing that she had every right to.

“I’m sorry Jooheon, but you’re right.” He hadn’t expected two hands to be on his shoulders. The demon looked up to “I’m not ready for this. I’ve barely made it up to three dates on every guy I’ve been with, and now I have to be in a committed relationship. I don’t even know if I’d even make a good date, let alone a girlfriend.” He let a smirk grow on his face- _she can’t be serious about this considering our situation._

“You know, we’re stuck together for a good time, so I’m pretty sure you’ll get better at it as we go on.” She returned his snide remark by rolling her eyes, but felt oddly relieved. They were going to go through hell and back, probably literally considering him- but the support of Jooheon’s friends and himself were comforting.

“Good, cause you’re the one that’s gonna be suffering in the end.” She forced back a snicker as she raised her eyebrows. The man knew how to regain his typical demeanor pretty quickly.

Jooheon removed her grip from his shoulder before getting up from the comfort of the overstuffed couch. “I’ll see what I’m going to have to deal with tomorrow,” the demon suggested with a tired smile as he ran a final inspection of the homely common room, “I’m sure that you’ll wanna sleep this over after everything you’ve heard.” Rambunctious laughter seeping through walls from the hall outside was (y/n)’s signal that their meeting had come to an end.

“Sleep sounds amazing right now, but I don’t know if it’ll do me any good.” Her suitemates would drunkenly barge into the room within time, and she didn’t feel like explaining half of this information when she barely understood any of it to begin with. (y/n) escorted Jooheon to the door and within a few seconds it clicked unlocked. Her fingers lingered on the doorknob as the two stood there in silence. The fire demon was the first to speak up.

“You okay, (y/n)?” Rustling from the handle grew stronger as the shaking hands fought to maintain their steadiness. She looked towards the wooden floor, focusing on the individual grainy patterns to prevent her heart beats from growing more rapid.

“The other beings you were talking about, do they already know?” her mouth went dry as the possibilities swum through her imagination, “What will they do when they find me-” (y/n) found herself drawn into the heat of Jooheon’s grip before the thought was finished. Her eyebrows rose in surprise before allowing herself to go limp in his arms, appreciating the brief sense of reassurance from anything, mortal or not.

“No one is going to find you,” the man confidently stated, “I’ll make sure they never do. The other guys won’t let anything happen to you either, so trust us. I know it’s hard, especially for you.” Jooheon pulled away from their quick embrace to have the crackling flames illuminate his pupils, “we’ll get through this together, no matter whatever the hell we have to do to, okay? I’m sorry to pull you into this.” The junior shook her head in agreeance as she turned the knob open. Jooheon slipped through the open doorway and stood on the carpeted hall.

“Night (y/n),” he smiled sincerely for the first time in a long while, “and keep the donuts! I know you want them really bad.” _It’s a nice look on him._

“Night Jooheon.” She closed the door after seeing his figure disappear around the corner, and slumped down the floor with her back against the oaken material. She thought about the warmth surrounding her a few minutes ago and buried her face in her arms. The inherent fear snuffed itself out to be replaced by something else. Butterflies churned in her stomach, and she swore his cologne latched onto her clothes. _Lee Jooheon is my boyfriend, Lee Jooheon is my boyfriend, Lee Jooheon is my boyfriend!_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I tell you my friend was a Wonho stan? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love chicken tacos, hoodies, and cookie dough? It's even better when everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting into the meat of the story. I hope you all enjoy!

Soft flecks of the campus’s first snow decorated the umbrella of the patio, and continued to gradually envelop the pavement. The beginning of winter brought out a renewed sense of hope among the student body, giving reassurance that winter break was one more week closer. Chatter resonated between bodies, hurriedly discussing test questions and upcoming club meetings. The Panda Express delivery box slammed into the table with defiance, causing part of the student’s soda to slosh onto the table. _I guess that’s what I deserve for filling it to the brim._ Changkyun looked up from his meal to see an irritated girl taking a sip of lemonade before sitting down and muttering a greeting.

“Couple problems already, (y/n)? It’s only been a week.” She viciously tore open the packaged utensils with the scowl attached to her face. Changkyun couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he took a bite of his burger. (y/n) didn’t seem amused by his teasing in the slightest as she prodded the orange chicken with her fork.

“Can you believe he was waiting at my suite door the entire morning? For the past _week_?”

Changkyun already knew that this marked the beginning of a long string of complaints and arguments. Given the amount of time the two had butted heads, it was difficult to believe that they were actually dating. His phone was assaulted with either protests from (y/n) through text, or late-night talks with Jooheon when he dragged himself into their apartment. The others had been facing the same dilemma, with Wonho bearing the brunt as he could never find it in his heart to hang up. Both had abandoned Minhyuk though, as the man always found a way to twist a conversation to be about himself. He took another bite before moving onto the waffle fries.

“We have to make sure you’re safe, after all.”

“Fine, but he _knows_ where I am, what the hell!” (y/n) huffed, her breath emanating small puffs of steam in the cold. She took a moment to tighten the scarf around her neck.

The snow started to form a thin sheet on the nearby railings. Changkyun took a long slurp of his drink. “I thought he told you that was one of his powers; didn’t you notice it before anyways?”

“Kinda late if you tell them three days into your relationship,” (y/n) spoke in between mouthfuls of fried rice, “and I had a lot of shit going through my mind during that day! On top of that, we have to spend a good chunk of with each other to keep up with this contract without that seal burning me. What am I gonna tell my suitemates?”

“That your loyal boyfriend knows your schedule and you got matching tattoos with him?” The girl took his advice with a drawn-out sigh before slumping back into her seat. Changkyun dropped the remainder of his food into the takeout box before throwing her an empathetic look. “Look, this is the first time I’m even seeing this kind of a relationship in my life, and I know it’s definitely the same for you,” he wiped the remaining grease from his fingertips with a napkin, “but I promise Jooheon is trying his best with you. He usually likes to keep to himself, so you need to force him out of his shell little by little. I promise you he isn’t as bad as he seems- he’ll find himself leaning on you soon enough.” The brown-haired man saw (y/n)’s mouth open to protest. “And I’m not saying it since I’m his best friend,” he countered, “besides, you should test it out on your date tonight. Have some fun and for Christ’s sake, get that man know what fun is- he’s been holed up in his studio for way too long.”

(y/n) raised her eyebrows, “You know about that? We just decided to have one last night.” Changkyun rubbed his temple with his fingers.

“My entire 8am class was him spamming my phone asking about what outfit you’d like on him. Then he wanted a second opinion from Wonho.”

* * *

 

 _Click, click, click._ The small black heels of the booties could be heard tapping away against the hardwood floors of the apartment. The maroon sweater’s sleeves were long enough to peek over the edges of her jean jacket as she raised her fist to repeatedly knock at the door. Teasing from her suitemates still rang in her ears from when they caught her applying the faintest amount of blush to her cheeks. They were still taken aback that their quietest roommate managed to find herself in a relationship- and that too with an extremely good-looking boy she landed a one-night stand with. He had incessantly knocked against the door until one of the girls answered with a toothbrush lazily hanging from her mouth. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with the typical dark undereye as an accessory, all too displeased in having such an early visitor.

Her jaw unconsciously dropped to the floor as she hurriedly wiped the toothpaste smear off the corners of her lips before regaining composure. Fully absorbing the image of his figure, the girl attempted to look decently presentable in her current state to the stranger. The dark red hair was swept across to one side of his face, showing the more closely-shaven section of his undercut. A light silver necklace rested above the white sweater layered over a thinly plaid dress shirt. His distressed jeans ended just above his boots that were subtly tapping against the carpet with impatience.

“I need to see my girlfriend,” the serious voice had stated while slipping a hand into the pocket of his leather jacket, “her classes are gonna start soon and I’m not planning on her missing them.”

Her shoulders had visibly slumped at the remark, but she could accept defeat- there was no way a guy like him could possibly remain single. This was certainly the first time she had laid eyes on the man, although his voice did seem rather familiar. “I think you have the wrong room dude. You don’t seem like either of my suitemates’s boyfriends.” 

“(y/n) does live here, doesn’t she?”

“(y/n)-” before she could process the information, (y/n) had darted right by her disbelieving roommate mid-way through swinging her backpack on. Ensuring that Jooheon’s hand was tightly bound with hers, she dragged him away giving a hasty goodbye. Multiple hushed whispers and giggles had begun to emanate from the dorm as (y/n) began to speed walk as fast as she could with her unprecedented boyfriend in tow. Jooheon’s face was the last sight her tired eyes had imagined seeing at 7:30 in the morning, one that would reveal more conditions for that stupid contract.  

The apartment itself was relatively close to their campus, taking 5 minutes on the local shuttle. Changkyun and Minhyuk sat on either side of her to watch the city landscape lazily swipe by outside the tube filled with chattering. The two demons were planning to hit up a restaurant and possibly bar hop later after making sure (y/n) safely arrived at Jooheon’s doorstep. Wonho and Shownu graciously offered up the frat house for their homeless friend, so getting drunk with a satisfied stomach full of food before seemed like heaven to Changkyun. She had given a final goodbye to the duo who were pressing their excited faces against the bus  window, shouting their farewells though it.

“Hold up a minute!” a voice rang out from within the apartment room.

The words echoing from the other side of the door snapped (y/n) back into reality to prepare herself for the faint creaking of the hinges. She wondered what sort of date the demon had planned for them tonight, considering she still had many aspects about the man that were a mystery. Footsteps dashed towards the handle before swiftly swinging it open. Within heartbeats she found herself staring back into Jooheon’s surprised face. The demon’s eyebrows were slightly raised in coordination with his partially agape lips.

“You look really great,” he breathed after realizing the lingering silence between them. The girl couldn’t prevent herself from giving a bashful grin and a rushed notion of thanks before returning the compliment. Although he kept a confident demeanor, (y/n) didn’t overlook the blood rushing throughout his ears.

The man donned a casual attire that proved to be quite stylish, consisting of a black bomber jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that draped over a shirt with rips embellishing the right half of his chest. Jooheon felt a small sense of pride as the girl seemed to be in awe of the room’s interior after stepping inside. (y/n) continued to whip her eyes around the surroundings as she took off her shoes and walked further into the living room. Views of the nighttime sky were beautifully framed by the windows from the fourteenth floor of the apartment. A large flat screen TV hung against the wall, facing a white sectional and a circular coffee table. He took her hand and lead her towards the pristine open kitchen area with its polished granite countertops reflecting the overhanging lights.

“This has to be the best apartment I ever walked into in my life,” she gasped. It was returned with a sigh from Jooheon.

“It was our parents’s idea to rent this place to begin with. They refused to let Changkyun and me stay in the campus dorms, so here we are,” the demon extended his arm in a wave to accentuate the lavish environment, “although it can get pretty lonely even though we appreciate each other’s company.” (y/n) could only catch a glimpse of his melancholy expression before he returned to his default attitude. “Anyways, I thought we’d know each other better by actually doing something together instead of just walking to different places on campus.” Her boyfriend swiped up the iPad resting on the island, and proceeded to navigate through it until flipping it around to display a picture.

“Wow this sounds great!” (y/n) found herself mesmerized at the final result of the slow cooker chicken tacos. Each mini tortilla held a good pile of seasoned chicken drizzled over with spicy mayo, supported on each side by bowls creamy cilantro sauce and sour cream.

The idea of having a date night revolved around cooking brought a spark to (y/n)’s eyes. They could finally devote some time to learning about each other without mentioning the soul-binding contract that loomed over their heads. She knew her way around the kitchen- after all, she should as she was aspiring to get into culinary school after college. Jooheon’s eyes shared the same flickering glint hers did, further supported by the appearance of his deep-set dimples.

“Perfect, let’s get started then.” Cooking appeared to be one of his hobbies that he took great delight in. Her mouth was already watering thinking of the dinner ahead as she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater.

Securely settling the device onto a stand on the other side of the kitchen, the two started to gather ingredients from the depths of the fridge. Sometimes he and Changkyun wondered where half of the substances in it even came from. Jooheon pushed aside various bundles of aluminum foil and containers to reach the package of chicken breasts in the back. (y/n) simultaneously hung over the fridge door to grab the bottle of Sriracha and mayo nestled in their compartments. These were slammed onto the counter to provide company for the assembled chorus of vegetables and spices. The couple became easily lost in conversation as the evening continued.

“Hey, Jooheon,” (y/n) paused. The man met her eyes with a raised eyebrow to show his attention before falling back into the rhythm of chopping the chicken into chunks.

“Does it take a lot of shots for a demon to get drunk?” He laughed in response while sliding the chicken from the cutting board onto a separate bowl.

“Is this gonna lead to you asking why I got drunk in the first place?” The girl poured her the spices onto the chicken.

“Basically,” she added with a cheeky smile as both pairs of hands tossed the chicken.

“I was mainly pissed at my professor for my midterm results. You won’t believe how many hours went into it.” Jooheon threw the chicken into the slow cooker with slightly more force than necessary, attempting to prevent the resentment from seeping out of him. His girlfriend remembered how he was a music technology major, and the blood, sweat, and tears that had to be placed into their work. After covering the meat with the lid of the slow cooker, time would implement its magic-to an extent. Jooheon opted to speed up the cooking time for the chicken by holding the sides, considering he could control fire after all.

“At least it was only one midterm,” she comforted as she minced cilantro on the cutting board. Unfortunately, the demon eyes looked hurt at her response.

“It was something I put my soul into, (y/n),” his voice faintly faltered into protest, “it was intended to be as close to perfect as possible.”  Small wisps of steam were slipping through the slow cooker, captured by atmosphere growing with tension.

“A major is a major,” the girl pressed on. The puffs of steam turned into rebellious bursts of air rushing through the container. “If a contract exists to be made, it’ll be fine.”

“There’s more I want in my life than making a goddamn contract!” The flames in his eyes crackled viciously alongside the ominous rattling sounds echoing within the container. (y/n) eyes widened in fear not at the demon, but rather the incoming danger of their meal. _Oh shit._

“Jooheon, the chicken!” came the squeak of distress.

Any remaining anger was instantaneously extinguished, and transformed into surprise as he saw the metallic cover soar through the air in a high arc. Jooheon tackled his date away from the possible trajectory of the rogue lid before all four eyes saw it make solid contact with the glass bowl. When he imagined that their first date would be memorable, Jooheon didn’t anticipate it to be due to the scent of sizzled meat enveloping two individuals splattered in an ungodly combination of Sriracha and mayonnaise. Taking the time to process what had just happened, the demon leaped back onto his feet before giving (y/n) a hand and leading her to the sink.

“Damn, this was one of my newer sweaters too,” she sighed, glancing at the vibrant stain continuing to gradually ooze down the soft material. There was no end to the apologies as Jooheon utilized a wet towel to gently wipe at the streaks of sauce covering her face, holding a steady grasp on her chin. The flustered girl tried her best to repeatedly console him despite the tragedy that befell her outfit.

“I’ll throw it into the laundry for you.” (y/n) was taken aback by his sudden suggestion before she gave a confused look.

“But what-”

“I still need to wash my clothes for the week,” Jooheon interrupted as he hurriedly paced into a room before his voice rang out from inside, “but I have a few hoodies that are pretty clean. Besides, at least then the stain won’t set too badly.” She saw various colors of the clothing being thrown on the small portion of the king-sized bed that was visible through the partially ajar door.

“Are you absolutely sure?” (y/n) didn’t want to turn the fiasco into more of a hassle than it already was.

“Yeah, just toss it onto the basket for clean clothes, I don’t mind,” the man reemerged with a frown that hid his bashful demeanor, “by then I’ll clean up the disaster area.” He gave an extra nod of assurance as the girl took slow steps into the room, and turned around to disappear behind the closed door.

Domineering the living space in the corner was a formidable desk holding a curved screen monitor with a pair of headphones hanging off a corner. Tossing her ruined top into the empty blue basket, she observed the keyboard had taken shelter on top of couple pages of paper. Upon closer inspection, they were assaulted with scribbles of rejected lyrics with fierce scratches across them. The trash can next to it seemed to have much more crumpled up amongst the cans of energy drinks and protein bar wrappers.

Music sheets were stacked up on the computer itself, while the chair held a beaten-up pillow. Noticing that the bed appeared virtually untouched, (y/n) regretted her previous words; her boyfriend was extremely passionate about what he was involved in academically. Donning gray hoodie with two black drawstrings running along the front, she allowed a smirk to show when the reflection from the full body mirror was shown.

Jooheon discarded his jacket onto the couch before inspecting the charred poultry. There was undeniably no possibility of even rescuing a portion of it that would be deemed fit for human consumption. With a sigh, he poured it into the trash before placing the slow cooker into the sink and eventually meticulously mopping the floor. As he transitioned into polishing ground zero that was the kitchen island, his mind struck an epiphany. _Maybe less really can be more._

“Are you done yet, (y/n)?” he called into his occupied room.

“Almost there,” came a hurried reply from within. He heard the laundry basket hit the floor right outside of the door.

“It’s fine- take your time!” Quickly disposing of the final leftovers of the mishap, Jooheon threw the dirty clothes into the washing machine hidden around the corner of the hall, and sprinted to Changkyun’s room. Wading through the sea of clutter and disorganization, he raided his roommate’s closet. _It isn’t like he ever bothers to use all these anyways,_ he thought as he glanced over at the bare mattress loaded with pillows and a single sheet half-falling off the edge.

* * *

 

  (y/n) didn’t expect to run into a giant barricade of pillows and blankets reclining on the sectional, least of all for Jooheon to be burrowed in the core of it all. But damn, if it didn’t appear to be the most comfortable thing in the world right now, she would be lying to herself. He motioned her over to join him, causing her to erupt into a massive grin as she climbed onto the gap beside him. (y/n) sank into the comfort of the cushion and the pillows which pressed against her body as the demon offered her the remaining half of the expansive blanket. Jooheon proceeded to hand her a deep bowl with a spoon jabbed into the mound it housed.

“Is this cookie dough?” she eagerly questioned. Normally it wasn’t advisable to indulge in the food by itself, but in all honesty who could resist the forbidden temptation? After the numerous times she fell into the trap, the girl liked to boast that she gained immunity against an upset stomach later. (y/n) scooped a large chunk into her mouth, closing her eyes to savor the nostalgic flavor.

“Changkyun hoarded these all month, but this seemed like an emergency. I’ll buy some more for him later anyways,” he took his respective bowl into his hands before flicking on the TV to play a thriller, “sorry dinner didn’t go as intended.”

“It’s fine, really! Definitely a date I won’t forget,” (y/n) took the liberty to lean against him with a laugh, wrapping the blanket more tightly around herself, “it’s definitely one I don’t want to forget.” Jooheon looked down at the girl whose eyes seemed plastered to the television while shoveling cookie dough in herself. She looked so comfortable in his hoodie. She looked _so good_ in his hoodie. A warm feeling floated throughout his chest as his eyes softened and his arms quietly wrapped around her waist before returning his attention to the screen as well. Time was nonexistent along with any fear or intrusive thoughts.

They remained in the position for a good while until drooping eyes threatened to get the best of them. Jooheon lazily stacked his bowl on top of (y/n)’s on the table before sliding back into a reclining position on the sofa while fighting to stay awake. (y/n) glanced over with equally tired eyes before giggling quietly.

“Do you always have a problem with getting crumbs on your mouth?” Jooheon let out an amused huff, and his arm reached towards the coffee table for a napkin. “It’s fine, I got it.” Before Jooheon could say a word, (y/n) leaned down impulsively to plant her lips strongly against his. The burning sensation flooded his entire body, urging him to tightly envelop her in his arms as he returned the kiss. It was slightly sloppy, but every emotion his tired being could muster was infused into it before they broke contact. (y/n) continued to lay on his chest and lazily smile as he stroked her hair. Her eyelids were growing heavier by the second.

“Jooheon, you’re a pretty decent boyfriend.”

Gazing at her again, his reply was halted by gentle snoring from on top of him. Exhausted hands barely managed to flick off the television as they grew limp and used the last of their strength to slowly rub (y/n)’s back. Easing his head back onto the pillow, peaceful emptiness overcame him, reassuring that whatever hell they went through, it would be perfectly worth the hardships.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” sounded the whisper before sleep took its grasp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big News! 
> 
> There are some exciting things to come pertaining to a crowd favorite in Strings Attached! I'm not going to spoil just yet, but get excited ;) 
> 
> As well, as a whole new fic that I've been working on for quite some time and I'm finally ready to post it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cookie dough took a turn for the worse along with a bunch of other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spoiler, but I am posting a tw for kidnapping.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Did you get through all your classes without any trouble?” Jooheon stole a worried glance at the sleeping mass of blankets on the couch. A hot compress was resting on the small face visible amongst the cotton, propped up with extra pillows.

“Of course! There’s no way they would’ve even noticed,” assured the feminine voice on the other end of the phone, “but what’s up with your day so far, babe?” High-pitched whistling of the tea pot could be heard before being drowned by a disgruntled remark.

“Minhyuk, I told you to act like (y/n) for her lectures not for me, goddamnit.”

“Wow there’s no need to be that rude,” the intonation morphed into a lower pitch midway through, “this is something I’m doing out of the goodness of my heart; I could’ve went to my classes instead.”  

“You normally skip your classes anyway.”

“Touché,” returned the trademark laugh, “I’ll drop by in the evening to deliver her notes and check up on you two. But seriously, raw cookie dough?”

“Not my fault I trusted her when she insisted she doesn’t get sick from eating it anymore.” After exchanging goodbyes, Jooheon poured the steaming water into a mug containing a ginger tea bag. It was given a few dunks, and left alone to fully absorb into the liquid. His own cup of coffee and slabs of bacon were a blessing in curing his dark circles and weariness. Starting from 4am, Jooheon’s morning was governed by a vicious cycle of leading a staggering (y/n) to the bathroom to vomit and forcing some water down her throat. It still continued presently, although the worst seemed to have passed.

 The last few drops were wrung into the cup before being disposed of in the trash. Jooheon carried the tea over to the girl who was finally beginning to stir. Easing her up into a sitting position, he carefully unwrapped her from the tangle of blankets before offering her the remedy. (y/n) gratefully took the drink with weak hands before taking a long gulp. Comforting warmth slid down her throat, and for once she felt some relief. Two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and slid her closer to him. Jooheon proceeded to rest his head on the crook of (y/n)’s shoulder. Both of her shoulders relaxed and she slumped back into his chest, her skin embracing the rising heat of the demon’s.

“Feel warmer?” he hummed into the nape of her neck. (y/n) exhaled a sigh of content in confirmation. All the goosebumps on her skin disappeared, although her forehead was still burning- hopefully it would die down by tonight. Jooheon’s eyebrows furrowed when he spoke up next.

“Why didn’t you tell me before that cookie dough made you sick like this?”  

“It was never this bad before,” she managed to spurt out in between sneezes, “I’ve eaten entire tubes and only got small stomachaches.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t know about any of that,” he tightened his grip around her as she placed the now-empty mug on the coffee table, “and Minhyuk told me about a marketing test you have on Friday?” The girl took a strong sniffle to rein in any trace of a runny nose.

“A marketing-” her eyes widened in panic as realization slammed into her groggy brain, “That test’s tomorrow! His class today was supposed to review the material and I completely missed it!” (y/n) barreled out of Jooheon’s hold before collapsing onto the other end of the couch with another loud sneeze. As if on command, the door swung open for two pleased demons to waltz in, boasting cheeky grins. Changkyun slid paper bags full of groceries onto the table as Minhyuk held out a notebook in (y/n)’s direction with an exaggerated flourish.

“All the notes from your marketing review session,” his pitch transformed to mimic her own, “but the professor keeps the class in way too long.” Relief washed over (y/n)’s body in a large wave, admitting that there was some practicality to Minhyuk’s attributes. The altering voice never ceased to send a chill down her spine, though she found herself quickly becoming accustomed to it.

“Also, I snatched your backpack and laptop from your apartment room,” Changkyun rang out from the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of orange juice, “but if you see a couple of missing lemon cookies, that was totally not me. Totally not revenge for eating my precious cookie dough!” The junior downed the rest of the drink and produced her belongings from under the counter, meeting the girl’s gaze with picturesque innocence. Minhyuk shoved his hand into his satchel to display a plastic bag before placing it into Jooheon’s outstretched palm. Shuffling inside, there was a bag of cough drops and an aspirin bottle.

“Hyungwon and Wonho picked these up from the pharmacy in case you needed them,” he mentioned to (y/n), “and it seems like they made a good call with the all-nighter I can see you pulling for this test.”

“Jooheon, you look like you’re about to die,” Changkyun feigned a shocked expression, “maybe you should pass out for a while. I’m gonna be here for a while anyways since I need to knock out some lab reports.” The demon of fire addressed his friend’s observation with a tired grimace.

“Thanks, but I need to work on my semester project for music production,” he sighed while rubbing his eyes, “so I’ll be in the studio if you need me.” Bidding thanks to everyone else in the room and giving (y/n)’s shoulder a small squeeze, thuds rung from the wooden staircase as he trudged his way upstairs. Changkyun exhaled a drawn-out sigh once a door shut closed.

“Always such the workaholic for his music despite being a man of his position,” Minhyuk shook his head as he rummaged through the pantry for a snack. (y/n) raised her head in curiosity as she made a makeshift study area on the dining table. Changkyun was already seated on the other side, surrounded by a disaster of papers and calculations as he diligently scribbled words in his lab notebook.

“I saw all the equipment in his room,” she quietly spoke, “he seems really avid about making music.”

“Even Changkyun here is mainly doing his biochem major as a hobby, (y/n),” the blond man pouted at the lack of snacks in the cabinets and tried his luck at the freezer, “but your man Jooheon wants to make a career in music.” She planted herself onto the cushioned chair and pulled herself in before arranging all her notes into neat piles around her MacBook.

“So? That sounds like a good decision to me.”

“In your eyes maybe,” Minhyuk held a disheartened smile, “but that doesn’t mean his parents or our world think so as well.” Unfortunately, the doorbell chimes and Jooheon’s voice stopped (y/n) from inquiring further.

“Get the door, Changkyun,” he announced walking down the stairs, “it’s Shownu and Kihyun.” Two men strolled into the room with arms overflowing with bags of greasy goodness. Minhyuk screamed with delight admiring before slamming the freezer door closed. (y/n) immediately recognized the taller of the men, with his dusty brown hair grazing his eyebrows. The girl threw him a grin of recognition, encouraged further by a quick wave. He wore a soft smile on his face, a considerable difference compared to his pink-haired friend’s playful sneer.

“We thought take out would make midterms a little better,” Shownu offered as he and Kihyun arranged the goods on the dining table. Changkyun’s eyes widened while beholding the various logos emblazoned on their bags. A lot of effort had obviously gone into acquiring these. He shoved his fingers into the Jack-in-the-Box one to yank out a couple of curly fries.

“Whoa! You really didn’t forget about anyone, did you?”

“Kihyun insisted since we haven’t seen each other in a while,” Shownu snickered.

“Long time no see,” Jooheon’s dimples accented his face perfectly as he threw an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder, “how’re your classes going?” Kihyun gave an exasperated breath of exhaustion.

“Great, but the amount of bullshit you gotta go through to maintain scholarship money is insane. I can already see myself working longer hours at the bookstore, although you don’t look too hot yourself either.” The slightly swollen dark brown eyes drew their attention to the girl before he extended his arm in greeting.

“Kihyun- nice to meet you. I’m a photography major who’s stuck with these idiots as you probably know by now.” She gave a polite nod in his direction to return the favor, grasping his hand to initiate a firm shake.

“(y/n)- it’s a pleasure,” a twinkle of intrigue peppered her face, “photography seems like an interesting major.”

“It is, but definitely not as interesting as your mess,” (y/n) froze at his statement, “it has to be hard having a demon as your boyfriend. Especially if it’s Jooheon of all people.” The smug grin plastered the man’s lips contorted into a cry of defiance emerged when the fire demon took the opportunity to jab the soft skin right above Kihyun’s collarbone. 

“Are you a demon too?” (y/n) asked, allowing her pencil to fall onto the notebook paper. At this rate she wouldn’t have been surprised if half of her accounting class were associated with the underworld. Her jaw dropped at the accompanying denial.

“Sometimes I wish I was,” Kihyun sighed, “then I wouldn’t have to worry about financial aid like our rich hell spawn. Shownu and I are as human as they come.” The muscular man nodded in confirmation, spiraling (y/n) into further confusion. She whipped her head around to confront the senior taking a giant bite of a double Whopper sandwich.

“Minhyuk, I thought you said no human other than me even knew about this!”

“How can I even think of lying to my best friends,” he protested though a mouthful of food as he feigned hurt, “besides, I know they wouldn’t tell another soul about us.” Sauce flying from the burger he swung placed emphasis on the last few words. Changkyun seemed visibly upset at the newfound stain on his stack of papers.

“Jesus Minhyuk, eat that thing as far away from my work at possible.”

“Look, if you don’t like Burger King, then you can leave this apartment,” the man countered. The two demons held a deadpan stare before Changkyun gave in, his face bursting into laughing fit. Minhyuk immediately bombarded the lab report with a napkin while offering another toothy beam. Jooheon and the rest of the visitors found themselves smiling at the fiasco before (y/n) continued her inquisition.

“How are you not freaking out about this, though?”

“Well I’ve been knowing this since my freshman year here, so you can say I got used to it,” he shrugged, “it was difficult to wrap around my head at first. Now it seems like a blessing to be mortal.”

“They’re our oldest friends,” Shownu piped up after he threw himself back onto the vacant couch, “but I’m pretty sure a normal student wouldn’t exactly be fine if they learn about demons being on campus.” Kihyun dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand and plopped on the cushion right next to his friend, flicking the television on.

“The main concern right now is not wasting food; Shownu and I spent a good amount of time and money on this. Y’all owe us big time.”

“It’s your turn this time, man.” Jooheon informed the biochem major before taking a seat next to (y/n) and opening his respective container of food. Changkyun emitted a groan and reluctantly dissipated into a wisp of smoke as light chatter proceeded to fill the room. Meanwhile, (y/n) found it next to impossible to study when the scent of honey barbeque wings enveloped the air around her. Her boyfriend caught her stealing glances over the rim of her laptop and slid his chair back to face her.

“You know you shouldn’t be eating fast food when you’re sick,” he stated matter-of-factly. The girl wore the best pout she could muster to convince him.

“Please, I already feel a lot better- I promise!” she pleaded, tugging at his jacket sleeve repeatedly. Snickering could distinctly be heard echoing in the background, and Jooheon exhaled in defeat.

“Fine I’ll give you half,” he grabbed (y/n)’s wrist before she could devour the heavenly prize, “but you have to study the next four chapters without slacking off.” (y/n) gave an annoyed huff.

“I promise,” the girl complied as she overlapped her other hand over the surprised demon’s to take a hearty bite of the chicken wing, “but when did you become even more bossy?”

“I’m guessing the date went really well last night, am I right?” The couple faced around to see the remnants of mist vaporize around Changkyun, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch with a few twenties in his hand and a smug expression on his face. It was promptly slugged with the remaining fortune cookie from Shownu’s takeout.

* * *

 

            Jooheon’s hand never failed to be exceptionally warm when pressed against hers, but she wouldn’t have preferred it any other way. There was a simple comfort found in the sense as they trailed slightly behind the six other men. Wonho and Hyungwon were chuckling to each other while motioning to Kihyun heatedly bickering with Shownu. Roars of laughter encircled Minhyuk and Changkyun as they joked about the latest batch of drunk partygoers they collected, with their arms around each other’s shoulder. (y/n) further took the opportunity to shift her weight onto Jooheon, so that he pulled her closer to him by her midriff.

“What’s on your mind?” the man softly questioned, glancing down at her. She wrapped her arm around his waist in deep meditation, thinking about the routine she had settled herself into after a month. Awkward kisses and uncomfortable hugs eventually became the favorite portion of the couple’s days as they grew more frequent and confident. Study dates had become extremely popular; mainly since it gave (y/n) an excuse to escape the clutches of her stuffy apartment whenever she wasn’t gushing to her roommates. The seal printed right behind her ear remained dormant for quite a while- to the point where she was barely aware of its presence. At this point, the contract could have mattered less to them both.

“Nothing,” she gazed at the curious eyes above her with a grin, “just relieved that testing hell is over again.” By now, night had blanketed their surroundings and streetlights illuminated the sidewalk in front of them. The group bid Kihyun farewell as he strolled down a branching path towards his dorm with a final wave. A shuttle station with a rusting sign began to loom a couple of feet ahead. Changkyun and Minhyuk took the liberty to race over at once before plopping down on the metal bench.

“I can tell,” Jooheon teased, “by the way you ate three people’s worth of pasta. The restaurant probably regrets making it ‘all-you-can-eat.’” Wonho and Hyungwon switched to a new source of comedy as they nodded in agreement with their friend. (y/n) broke away from Jooheon as they stood in front of the bench before throwing a frown in his direction.

“We’ll let the couple have their fights in peace,” Hyungwon joked as he turned his attention to Wonho and Shownu, “meanwhile, didn’t you complain that the frat house was going to be overflowing tonight?” The other two confirmed in unison.

“But that’s why we have your help to clean up,” the incubus declared to the annoyed literature major, “it’s our trade-off for letting you stay the night.” The three loudly headed off to their home after shouting their goodbyes to the remaining individuals, while (y/n) twisted around to meet Jooheon.  

“You act like you’re not guilty either,” she retorted while giving his gut a harsh poke. His exaggerated scowl landed a sly laugh on (y/n)’s lips. Drawn-out creaks in the distance announced the arrival of the aging bus on its last stop before heading to its final destination of the off-campus apartments.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” (y/n) announced as her eyes followed the bus crawling into a halt towards the station. Jooheon raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Are you sure you don’t need Changkyun or me to walk you home?” The girl puffed out a sigh before burying herself into her boyfriend in a hug.

“I’ve been doing it for three weeks, Jooheon; I’m sure I can walk two blocks by myself without being assaulted. It’s only eight o’clock anyways.”

“I’m just asking!” he protested before returning the bear hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” The demon gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before watching Changkyun and Minhyuk climb up the steps. Unwrapping his grasp, he took off in their direction after stealing a last glance at his girlfriend. His lips curved into a giant smile as he entered the vehicle.

“Night, (y/n)!” the three chimed through the windows as she swung her arms for the sendoff until they disappeared over the horizon. Chirping insects provided company as her feet guided her to the lit building in front of her, as usual. Clouds lazily intercepted the moon, casting ominous shadows amongst the trees and bushes. Pushing open the gates of the courtyard, her tired body wanted to do nothing except collapse onto her mattress and knock out. Even the crickets shared the same sentiment for they ceased their music for the evening.   _What was their reason for stopping though?_ (y/n) quickened her pace into a breakneck sprint as the eerie silence broke the peaceful atmosphere, her eyes glazed with panic.

Low-pitched hissing reached her ears before her body could register the fingers clenching her arms. (y/n) screamed Jooheon’s name in vain before the other hand clasped her mouth shut. The laugh the individual emitted made her hair stand on end, and thrashing in its arms was virtually useless considering the sharp fingernails boring into her skin. Gusts of wind bellowed around them as she noticed the creature had wings resembling those of a bat. _How did they even find me when we were so careful-_ the rest of her thoughts were a jumbled mess as the ground shrunk beneath them. _This can’t be happening right now!_ The girl felt the tattoo singe at the top of her neck like a burning iron rod.

“Calling for help is useless,” came the jovial voice dripping with malevolence, “no human can hear it with my magic.” Muffled shouts slipped in between his fingers from the girl, which were futile as they flew through the horizon towards the outer rim of the university. The street was barely visible through the efforts of a few feeble street lamps, but was otherwise desolate. He was growing tired of the feisty female; a simple sleeping spell should fulfill his needs. Muttering an incantation, he sensed her movements becoming feebler within a few seconds.

“I can’t understand why that demon would even waste his time with a mortal like you,” continued the murmur. A gnarled oak tree coated in snow greeted them as the figure finally landed on his own two feet. (y/n) was fighting to remain conscious when she saw a golden outline form on the thick bark before it gave away to a dense frame of smoke. _Oh my god, he’s taking me into the demon realm!_ She had only heard the guys briefly mention its existence, but it was obvious that humans would only find danger or death within. They slipped right into the structure easily, with (y/n) silently pleading for her boyfriend in her mind before everything slipped into darkness.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, should have let your boyfriend walk you home. You never know what goes bumpin in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for blood, fighting
> 
> I'm sorry for our late update, but our resident Wonho cowriter was too busy dreaming about Wonho's nipples last night that we couldn't update. Hopefully the excitement and anticipation for this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy :)

Jooheon’s seal had sent searing pain throughout his body; enough to make him double over to the back of the bus seat ahead of him. He looked at his two friends with worry washed over his expression. Something must’ve gone terribly wrong. The bus driver was too preoccupied navigating through the dimly lit road to heed any attention to the passengers seated in the back. Within heartbeats, Changkyun teleported them to the courtyard of the nearby apartment where the three immediately began to trace any signs of the girl.

“Shit, I can’t sense her presence anywhere,” Jooheon grunted with rising frustration, “she’s not in her suite or even on this fucking campus!”

His pacing became more rapid as he pressed his fingers against his head, desperately trying to force his mind to hone in on (y/n)’s position. Meanwhile, the higher demon immediately noted that here was something awry. _Someone illegally trespassed,_ Minhyuk thought as he took a survey of the courtyard. Faint residues of energy lingered in the premises- just enough to tip him off about the turn of events. _It’s not as strong as Jooheon or me; most probably a familiar. How the hell did it cross into the human realm without alerting me?_ Minhyuk felt disappointed in himself. Being responsible for monitoring any demonic activity in this reality wasn’t a trivial task to take lightly.

“She’s been taken,” the unusually downcast man reported, “from the looks of it, by a familiar.”  Changkyun’s blood ran cold hearing the words, struck with complete disbelief. Minhyuk’s gaze never left Jooheon, who froze in his tracks a couple of feet away, his body completely stiffening.

“How did it even crawl onto campus? That thing has to be insane to pull this right by the apartments,” the brown-haired man incredulously exclaimed. Minhyuk narrowed his eyes in contemplation as the possibilities swam through his head.

“If it brought itself in willingly I would have seen it coming immediately. This creature was summoned onto campus itself. Looks like there’s a student here that isn’t really approving our friend’s situation.” Sparks were visibly prickling against Jooheon’s hands, with faint outlines of flames decorating his fingertips. Snow melted around the demon’s feet as his companions felt the atmosphere itself grow considerably warmer. The senior placed a hand on his shoulder before motioning for Changkyun to come over.

“You know where the location is,” Minhyuk claimed, “I gotta confirm if it’s really where (y/n)’s been taken.” Their previous surroundings were rapidly replaced by a mist-coated street that was domineered by an ancient tree. The entire area was desolate as per usual. Only a few horns from vehicles were heard in the distance. Stepping closer, the blond man blew a breath of lamentation before consolidating his theory. “Sorry we can’t join you this time, man. It’d be too suspicious if anyone were to catch wind of all three of us in there during the semester.” Changkyun offered a frown along with Minhyuk.

Jooheon didn’t skip a beat as he approached the oak to graze his hand along the surface. A shining frame seeped into view against the rough bark to give way to pitch blackness that contrasted sharply with its environment. It was one of the three possible entryways into his world, the one with the recent trail of a demonic entity practically covering it. 

“Remember not to get caught with her no matter what. I can dig you out of this hole in the human realm, but not in front of the Council,” the blond man cautioned.  Jooheon grunted in understanding as he began to step into the void. However, he halted to a stop when Minhyuk called his name.

“Don’t hide anything else from (y/n) from now on,” his friend advised in a serious tone, “you’re the main person she has to rely on.” Jooheon’s eyes blended into a golden hue as they darted to the ground, before giving a quick affirmation. The man dissolved completely into the tree, leaving a few feathers to be lifted into the gust of wind as the glowing outline of the doorway vanished.

* * *

 

Speckles of light faded into rotting walls and rusting pipes dripping water as (y/n) regained consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open, and tried to make sense of the layout of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. It was then her skin felt the sensation of harsh fibers entrapping her wrists together. Tugging them against the steel material of the chair she was tied to, the girl’s eyes shot wide open in terror. A few lone lightbulbs hung meters above her head, with some already prepared to exhaust themselves as they washed the strange mass in front of her with a hostile aura. 

The figure gave the appearance of a startlingly handsome man with iridescent emerald eyes covered by a mop of black hair. Although his image was marred by a giant scar that was quite poorly sewn, with harsh stitches running along the entire length of his right cheek. Muscle and sinew peeked in between them when he revealed his malicious sneer. The bat wings curled around the sides of his body as he strolled casually to the frightened girl held against her will. He yanked her chin up in between his fingers to force eye contact before tossing it back with a sound of disapproval.

“I wonder why my master thought you were worth the time,” his scowl reverted into the smile once again, “but getting rid of a mortal isn’t hard at all.” Soft white light illuminated the sharp talons protruding from his fingertips as they traced the outline of her face.

“What the fuck do you want? We aren’t harming anyone,” (y/n) gathered all the strength in her body not to look away from his presence. She wouldn't be someone to easily be taken advantage of, especially with a being like this. Her body felt rigid when his mocking laugh met her question.

“But you are, sweetheart,” he corrected with fake sympathy before suddenly gripping the sides of her chair, “we can’t have filth like you possibly mixing with our own, now can we?” The man’s face was inches away from her own, and his indifferent tone conveyed underlying loathing. (y/n) could feel her heart thumping rapidly against her chest, ready to burst out.

“And you can’t be crossing into the human realm from what I remember.” A trickle of blood slid down (y/n)’s face as he pressed his thumb against her skin. The eyes observing her narrowed into dangerous slits. _You just gotta hold out a little bit longer._

“Getting bold, aren’t we? I don’t think you’re in a position to be talking back,” she yelped as he applied pressure once more before drawing his claws back. Tears of pain dripped from her eyes, although she still maintained a scowl throughout the ordeal. “You don’t know anything about us to judge,” the familiar drove on, “you think your ‘boyfriend’ is going to come to the rescue? He can just as easily make another contract.” Growing tired of playing with his prey, the man poised his hand to prepare for the kill. Time would come later to celebrate a task well-accomplished after this nuisance of a contract was terminated.

(y/n) steeled herself for the outcome that was never to come. Instead, an unsettling growl erupted throughout the area and she felt excruciating throbbing across her right arm instead. With a scream, she saw the crimson blossom in a macabre pattern on her upper arm. Gritting her teeth to hold the pain at bay, (y/n) was more taken aback by the scene in front of her. Black-feathered wings obscured her vision of the newcomer’s appearance, but the rage bellowing from them was easily apparent. Meanwhile, her assailant struggled to his feet as freshly inflicted gashes showed on his flawed half.

“Don’t even hope to get out of here alive,” Jooheon angrily bared his teeth to expose his prominent fangs, “you lost that opportunity the moment you touched her.” He felt slightly relieved knowing that she was still alive, but that wouldn’t hold out much longer if she stayed in her current state. Diverting his attention back to his opponent, Jooheon was inherently glad that mortals couldn’t view the true form of the familiar. The writhing mass of tendrils possessing jagged teeth balanced on its hind legs that seamlessly blended into the shadows cast against the floor.

“Lee Jooheon! It was only a matter of time,” the lower being spat out blood from its mouth, “though I didn’t expect you to find us this quickly.” It started to close the distance between them as the fire demon flicked the remaining droplets of blood from his fingers. Isolated as the warehouse was in comparison to the main town, it’d be extremely risky to linger in the building for too long. Lowly familiars wouldn’t be given a second glance, though he’d be left to bear the impact of consequences.

“Wait, Jooheon- is that you?” (y/n)’s eyes widened as a glowing pair of golden eyes offered a quick nod in her direction before advancing towards his target. Any word that started to develop found itself caught in the back of her throat.

“Who sent you into the world of mortals?” Jooheon’s palms were blazing in a halo of fire, crackling more viciously the longer he stared into the creature’s face. A distorted arm flew in his direction in time for Jooheon to firmly grasp it by the wrist. Within seconds, its hand was burned into ashes and the ungodly being bellowed in hurt, cradling the remainder of the limb. The captive girl flinched in her chair, closing her eyes momentarily to block out the scene in front of her. “That wasn’t the answer to my question,” he snarled.

“What is this girl to you to care,” the familiar seethed before brandishing his claws, “her very involvement with us is a sin.” Jooheon easily blocked the first blow with his forearms, albeit being pushed back a few feet. Immediately, his fist swung up only to come to contact with thin air. Violent flames dissipated as he was propelled into an ancient table, breaking the creaking wood as he subsequently slammed onto the floor. _So, this one has speed as his power._ Jooheon hastily wiped away the small stream of blood running from his busted lip before firing another blast of flames in the familiar’s direction. The entity fluidly dodged the arcs of fire just as quickly as the junior evaded its swipes, although it started to lose speed due to the initial wound received.

“It doesn’t matter what she is,” Jooheon countered as they struggled for the upper hand, “but we’re the dealmakers for humans, not their reapers. Especially something lower than trash like you.” The emaciated being roared in disapproval as it went into a frenzied state. Cracks marred a majority of the floor from the outcome of the brawl, accented by the complete disarray of the surrounding furniture. (y/n) surveyed the two figures, although they seemed progressively blurrier. The familiar’s movements escalated to become more erratic as it continuously glanced sideways, allowing the demon to successfully land heavy blows to its body.

“Don’t lie to us or yourself- you’re more than that to her!”

Jooheon cursed himself as he realized a moment too late that the creature was simply feigning an attack to his side to open a path for its main target. (y/n) glimpsed found herself framed on either side by the demon’s wings, with his face centimeters from hers. Those few breaths of silence felt like an eternity between the couple. Beads of sweat were falling down the sides of his face as he managed a wry smile.

“Pretending you’re above a familiar,” the demon winced as he felt the claws rake across his back, “when you’ve broken the most forbidden rule.” Jooheon instantly jerked his head back to slam it right into the familiar. Clutching its face as it staggered backwards, the monster wasn’t prepared to be slammed against the wall by a swift kick. Before it could regain any sort of composure, the fire demon rammed it into the concrete material with added force. Embers were furiously snapping in Jooheon’s eyes as he held the familiar at bay in a steel grip around its neck.

“I’ll ask once more,” the demon panted as his fingers tightened around the battered tendrils, “who sent you to the human realm?” His voice shifted into a cold, calculating tone as he demanded an answer. Instead, a sardonic laugh was thrown back at him.

“Do you actually think I would reveal my master’s name? Maybe you’re more foolish than you seem, fire demon,” it vainly dared to sever Jooheon’s hold with any remaining strength, “it’s not like peace will ever be maintained.” Fire started to form a small ring around the monster’s neck, with the scent of burning flesh wafting into the atmosphere. It took glee in prodding under its enemy’s skin.

“Is living your entire life in secrecy your intention, Lee Jooheon? Trying so hard to coexist with them. Your life isn’t meant for the mortal world.” The junior gritted his teeth as the flames steadily grew in size around the wound. He could sense the heat rising inside himself, threatening to ignite.

“Tell me!” Jooheon tasted the metallic tinge of blood inside his mouth as he now yelled the order, striking the familiar once again onto the crumbling surface. (y/n) felt herself shrinking back into her seat at the sight, her hair standing on end. The being howled in delight as he screeched his response in a manic craze.

“Our worlds are separated for a reason,” it cackled in the demon’s face, “do you think they’ll accept you in your true form? Never- even your own lover is afraid of the real you, isn’t she? That’s why you’ve always kept this image hidden; she’d leave once she knew what would torment her life.” Violent sparks ignited around his neck as the fire demon felt himself losing control over his emotions.

“Shut up!” Jooheon bellowed as the figure in front of him instantaneously combusted into a ball of heat and smoke. The resulting blood-curdling scream rang through (y/n)’s ears as she saw ash pile into a mound in front of Jooheon’s feet. Tremors overcame her body as the man quickly unbound the rope that was chaining her down. She impulsively flinched as Jooheon traced over the wound on her right arm. He looked away from her eyes, taking note of her fearful hesitation as he tore a piece of his shirt to provide a temporary bandage for her lesion. (y/n) saw the world around her blur into vague shapes as the demon scooped her up into his arms, before losing consciousness altogether.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered softly to the girl.

Jooheon took off at a breakneck sprint onto the streets, holding her close to his chest as the tufts of black feathers retracted into his back. They would be too conspicuous and difficult to conceal to the public. Echoes resounded as boots made contact with the cobblestones, hurriedly making their way towards the other end of the city. By now night had already descended around them, stretching towards the early twilight hours. Jooheon slipped through the alleyways as quietly as he could, knowing that any wandering eyes would raise more hell than he was ready to deal with for one night.

Subdued moans from (y/n) made him come crashing to a halt. The girl needed immediate attention considering the depth of her wound, and there was no way he could possibly explain it to any hospital in the mortal realm. A thought crossed his mind- one he reluctantly had to accept was the best option as of now. _Whatever’s gonna happen, it won’t go smoothly._ Taking a breath, the demon took a detour in the opposite direction of his original path. In a matter of a few minutes, the two would arrive at a location he was _very_ well acquainted with.

 


	7. Wonho Side Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho has a simple routine of financial affairs and side affairs, but he had no clue that choosing to tutor would come with strings attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regular scheduled programming for the first part of of the special side story I was hinting at earlier and it features our crowd favorite, incubus Wonho! I wasn't sure if I should separate this from the main story, but I believe this will be integral in the later chapters. 
> 
> With that in mind, please enjoy.

He pulled the leather jacket closer to shield himself from the brisk autumn breeze. Stars decorated the nighttime sky as the man took strolled towards the business building. A napkin was stained with the last remnants of the lipstick wiped off his neck. It was quickly disposed in the trash. Few passersby were finally celebrating the freedom from their final classes, hurriedly exiting the lecture halls. The man chuckled to himself as he remembered pacing through the halls as a busy undergrad. Nowadays, his boots clicked against the tile to head towards a polished office with a nice overview of the campus fountain area. Not that he was complaining; it was certainly the reward he sought after all the half-assed studying for the past four years.

A small group of girls spoke in hushed whispers a few feet next to him, their words acknowledged by a wink by the black-haired man as he threw a smirk in their direction. Beneath their polite smiles, he could sense the haze of attraction enveloping their bodies when they rushed away. It felt like he could inhale the euphoria and temptation. Taking a short breath, he reminded himself that he already indulged enough earlier. Nonetheless, he loved how a human’s inherent carnal impulses never ceased to change, even after hundreds of years. _Any mortal gets attracted to the sexual energy of an incubus._

“Hey, Hoseok!” came a friendly chime. He hadn’t heard the name in years unless it was from his parents’ mouths. Although, there was an unusual charm listening to his real name under her lip’s possession. It could easily be excused- as long as it was her. He glanced up from his phone in time to view the girl leaning against the doorframe of his office. Her backpack was leaning off one shoulder, and her red lipstick stretched into a large grin upon catching his attention. Normally, they’d be holding discussions across the table in between sips of lemonade and terrible jokes, but this evening was to be a night of celebration amongst the numerous ones they already had.  

“How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Wonho,” the man chuckled as he made his way over to her. The students relaxing nearby drew their eyes towards the individual who had claimed Wonho’s attention. Pencils clattering against the tiled floor and sharp inhales were clearly observed by the demon with a faint smile. Jealousy’s scent was reminiscent of a bouquet of roses.

“You were completely fine with it during our study sessions,” she shrugged while attempting to hide a mischievous grin, “speaking of which, look who ruined the class curve.” Wonho had to sigh in defeat as his friend yanked a packet from her backpack, shoving it into his face. A perfect “100” was written in blue ink right beside the words “Alia Dayal.” There were times where he wondered what persuaded his mind to offer the girl his tutelage for her classes, but obviously it was seamlessly effective.

“Whatever; you can just throw your bag in here and pick it up tomorrow morning,” the intern suggested, “where do you plan on taking us though?” The door swung open in time for the girl to toss her belongings into a vacant chair inside. She always found herself inside his working space for some reason or another before the dread of early morning classes. Ensuring the door was properly locked afterwards, he shoved the keychain into the depths of his jacket.

“I thought you liked surprises?” Alia joked as she clasped his hand to drag him out of the financial service area. The pair’s boots clacked against the pavement with as they dashed towards the station to catch the last campus shuttle of the evening. However, Wonho knew it would definitely be something he enjoyed. He hated how she took note of his trivial preferences. How she managed to incorporate those into conversations and hangouts– he intended that to be under his realm of experience. More unusually, lust’s odor completely dodged the girl.

“That’s only when I’m the one doing them,” came the amused grin as he struggled to keep up with her pace. The incubus raised his eyebrows as he pondered over the bomber jacket in front of him. Normally humans would approach him with uncertainty and bashfulness, faltering eye contact, shuffling feet. He thrived off their hidden desires, their dry throats, their skipping heartbeats. Yet she barreled into the office with an optimism glazed over in confidence, balanced perfectly with a need for assistance. To this day, the characteristics never ceased to stagger as they climbed up the steps of the bus. It certainly aroused his confusion- and interest. Wonho felt a clenching sensation afflicting his chest, albeit swiftly disappearing upon listening to Alia’s chatter.

* * *

“Hoseok, you ok?”

The man exhaustedly raised his head from the crook of his arms to meet the gaze of a worried Alia. Stacks of paperwork littered the tops of the filing cabinets towering behind him. Many them still required proper signatures from directors and faculty. Despite him having only graduated a year ago, the board members were relentlessly cruel in distributing work. Her notebooks and laptop were splayed across the desk between them, though she gradually began to confine them into the recesses of her backpack.

“You can tutor me another day when you feel better.” A firm grasp secured her wrist before a pencil bag was imprisoned with the other supplies.

“I’m fine; just a little tired,” the dark circles insisted to the student, “you should stay. I’m bored anyways.” It was a completely poor attempt at persuasion. Moreover, she clearly knew it was a poor attempt from her smirk and her disregard of his plea.

“I’m completely sure you’re fine,” came the sarcastic reply, “but seriously, we can meet up later. It looks like some rest would do you some good.”  Giving him consoling pats on the arm, the girl produced a small blue pouch from her backpack. “Consider this to be a pick-me-up,” she giggled as she stretched his fingers and placed the package in his open palm, “hope you feel better.” She swung her backpack over her shoulder and allowed a stretch before pulling open the door.

After a simple wave of goodbye, Wonho found himself staring back at an empty seat in front of him. Sunset would be painting the walls before her red lipstick would make its appearance in the office again. Likewise, the demon hated how Alia was right- there was no doubt that weariness flooded him for the past few weeks. The normal ecstasy wasn’t accompanying any of his cravings, the thrill seemed dull, the time spent too short. It barely satiated the incubus, as ravaging hunger continued to well up inside of him. Ultimately, the unknown sensation of _guilt-_ of all things- gnawed at his insides during every encounter. Rising frustration overcame the man as he slammed his fists onto the oaken surface before swiping fingers deeply through his hair. He leaned back in his chair with a long exhale before closing his eyes.  

Celebrations with Alia were the stress-reliever he looked for from his duties- both mortal and demonic. The ramen broth had a distinct scent, heavily wafting through the air amongst the high-rising stools and wooden pillars of the cozy restaurant. It was accented with sizzling pork and a strong splash of alcohol overlaying the customers’ chatter. Wonho had immediately recognized the familiar brick layers of the establishment as they trotted down the mud-slicked alleyway. Food here was amazing which only tasted heavenly combined with the atmosphere. He remembered mentioning it to her in passing, an off-handed comment amid accounting concepts. _Of course she remembered._ The girl’s voice snapped his attention towards her excited expression.

“Dinner’s on me,” Alia smirked as a hand took grip of his wrist, “I finished that entire midterm an hour early because of you!” Some patrons threw sideways in acknowledgement as they chuckled into their beer bottles. The leather jacket was an iconic image within the restaurant, although not quite so when intertwined with other fingers.

“I hope that won’t be cause you got all of them wrong,” her mentor teased as they each took a seat on a barstool and seized the menus. She promptly slugged his upper arm as he displayed an exaggerated pout while feigning pain. Two green bottles slammed on the countertop in front of them, attended by a chuckling man- most likely a senior in university. Plaid sleeves were neatly rolled back and cuffed at his elbows. It sharply contrasted with the messily swept back auburn hair.

“On the house,” came the welcoming voice wearing a crisp black apron, “a man’s gotta leave a good impression for his date.” Both parties widened their eyes, with Wonho instinctively laughing at the remark.

“His _acquaintance_ ,” Alia laughed while motioning gratitude, “we’ll leave the rest for later.” Wonho’s eyebrows perked up as he distinguished underlying bashfulness in the girl’s tone. It was extremely subtle under the aura of confidence, yet failed to remain undetected under an incubus’s intuition. Red unexpectedly creeped up Wonho’s ears against his will as he forced his eyes to remain concentrated on the waiter. _Is she the succubus in this relationship?_

“I assume you’ll settle with the regular?” suggested the cheery smile across the counter before turning to the girl, “his taste in ramen is his one redeeming quality.” The graduate grinned in delight as he glanced at Alia for confirmation. Her lips curved into a smile as she shrugged in agreement, eager to finally taste her first bite after an entire day of sprinting around campus grounds. Scribbling speedily onto a notepad, the apron vanished behind a swinging door, leaving the two customers lost in conversation.

Midnight had come much too quickly with the quiet atmosphere engulfing the individuals. Alia was practically leaning against the demon, holding onto him for support. The stench of alcohol was heavily apparent by her breath and staggering gait. Wonho himself was slightly disoriented, though held a firm grip around the girl’s waist to prevent her from stumbling over. He laughed at her drunken protests to let go, although the faint beginnings of sweat started beading his palms. Chipping paint from the apartment door signaled the end of their journey. Shaky hands managed to insert the keys into the lock. Clicks echoed the hall as Alia swung the door open, throwing Wonho a final glance.

“Thanks for the night out,” she giggled, haphazardly swinging her arm onto Wonho’s shoulder.

“But you’re the one who invited me,” the incubus returned with a flash of his smile. His heartbeats shattered the silence of the early morning. _Why is it so goddamn loud?_

“But you agreed-it was fun,” his friend slurred while she tilted closer to his ear, “it’s always fun with you, Hoseok.”  Alia regained her posture to hold onto Wonho’s hands with a joking grin, although her final words held wistful undertones. For the very first time in the entirety of his existence, Lee Hoseok found himself at a loss for words.

“Night Alia,” he managed to mutter as he pulled the girl close. An unknown fragrance surrounded the scenery- light yet comforting, holding traces of vanilla. He wanted to melt into it all as he felt her body tighten around him. He pleaded for it not to disappear when time seemed to freeze between them. Wonho forced his breath to remain steady as he broke away with slightly hesitant fingers. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Her arms grew limp from his back before she retreated into the doorway.

“Night… Wonho,” she completed with a sleepy smile. The man’s soft beam broke immediately when he was greeted by the familiar chipped paint of the closed door. Walking back to the frat house, one thought had consumed his mind. The most beautiful scent in his life that embraced him was one an incubus was never to experience. It was one that heavily opposed the sensual cravings fueling them: true love.

Wonho’s eyes shot wide open as he settled his palm against his chest, clutching the cotton fabric of his shirt. The familiar furniture of the office reappeared in his vision, with the room as desolate as it normally remained. He _hated_ that peaceful desolation right now. Almost as much as he hated the growing sense of desperation writhing inside himself. _I can’t go through with this; not with her._ Unsatisfied fingers quickly swiped across the touch screen to make a call. _Longing._ The emotion he denied would ever assault him. In between chimes of the dial tone, Wonho carefully tore open Alia’s gift to him with a wry smile. Dark chocolate: it was a popular choice to improve a moody demeanor. Though throughout history, it was infamous as an aphrodisiac.

* * *

 “You didn’t need to apologize,” cheese stretched into a bridge between the pizza and her mouth, “your first job is being my financial advisor anyways.”

Fifteen minutes away from campus was a pizza parlor that Alia swore was worth any late-night trip. Rustic tables and chairs furnished the stone floor. Menu items were neatly written on a black chalkboard, displayed proudly on the counter alongside a glass tip jar. Aromas of freshly baked bread and deli meats coated the air in a welcoming gesture. Nestled in the corner booth were the only two individuals left in the restaurant. Both were drawing warm smiles from the elderly couple wiping down tables at the other end of the store. Affectionate traces of reminiscence drifting around their bodies gave Wonho a pang of excitement.

The demon couldn’t resist smirking as the girl excitedly broke the cheese trail with her fingers and shoved it in her mouth. Alia hastily wiped the tomato sauce from the corner of her lips. When she gestured to Wonho to help himself, he politely refused. Slices of pepperoni dangling from the girl’s fingers inches in front his face however, proved to be too tempting.

“Still though, I hate breaking promises,” he replied in between sips of his drink. Alia’s cherry lips curved up in amusement.

“Yeah, you look like someone who’d love breaking hearts instead.” Wonho almost choked on his beer before quickly recollecting himself. _Well that hit close to home._ He responded with a firm pout and rested his chin on his bent arm.

“I’m offended you’d think that.”

“You act like girls aren’t staring at your ass wherever you go.” _That’s a part of the job description._

“I hope they do after all the effort I put in to maintain it.” Alia snorted as she leaned back in her seat with a raised eyebrow. The incubus could practically feel the starvation clawing against his chest. How idiotic was he to think seeing her would curb his hunger? Everything only grew into a larger flame.

“The confidence is admirable.” _Thanks, but it’s useless against you._

“I like to think that,” Wonho fully regained his composure as he draped an arm around the back of the booth’s cushion, “but I’d also say the same to you.” His trademark grin reappeared as he took note of her flustered face. Surprisingly, it only lasted momentarily before mischievous sparks flickered in her eyes. She raised her hand to ask for the remaining portion of their meal to-go.

“It’s getting late,” the senior remarked as she securely gripped the cardboard box in her arm before extending a hand to her friend, “we should head back so I can actually get some work done.” The two exited the shop with arms linked together brimming with jokes. They exchanged goodbyes with the couple who observed the generous tip stuffed in the jar with gratitude.

            Wonho took full notice of Alia’s weight pressed against his arm as their surroundings rolled by. Dark clouds loomed in the skies, bringing in threats of rainfall. The stuffing was peeking out through small tears in the bus seats, but this was cheapest option back to the apartments. He stole a glance at his company who was avidly watching the electronic sign next to the driver. Her eyelids were dropping slightly, although most of the sight was covered by her mass of black hair. He sharply inhaled as he ran his tongue across lips.

“Since I _am_ your financial advisor first,” the demon kept his gaze concentrated on the outside of the window, “how’s your scholarship search going?” They had been discussing the matter intermittently amongst the frenzy of her papers and midterms. Right now, any topic would do to fill in the mounting silence between them. Alia sat up before turning to him excitedly and rested her arm on his shoulder.

“I was looking through them and completing applications for hours,” she groaned, “but I found one that I’m really excited about.” A faint crack of thunder resounded from above, accompanied by a light shower.

“Oh really?”

“Expect me to annoy you even more than I do now.” She looked up at the incubus but darted her eyes away after a few moments, realizing her arm had slid around his back. Wonho widened his eyes in time to hear the screeching halt of the bus. The doors flung open with a short gust of air. Jumping onto the cracked concrete sidewalk leading to the apartments, both individuals found themselves caught in a sudden downpour. They burst into laughter as the pair broke into a dead sprint to the familiar entrance with chipping paint.

“You can tell me about it tomorrow,” Wonho grinned through the inherent tugging at his chest, “I owe you an extra tutoring session anyways.” Alia wrung out water from her hair before unlocking the door and placing the pizza box onto a nearby counter.

“Hoseok, it’s pouring out there! You’ll be drenched for sure,” she giggled. _I can’t accept this; not for her._ He struggled to reign in any impulsive tendencies, subtly gritting his teeth.

“It’s fine,” he replied as he took a step back, “it’ll only be a short run.” The pattering of the rain against the railing grew louder as the girl gripped his hand firmly. Wonho felt every ounce of discipline shatter inside his body. The normal calm of vanilla surrounding them was overlaid with the rosy perfume of lust. He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

“Stay here,” Alia determinedly requested as she wiped away the raindrops from his face. Her fingers traced the outline of his ears before trailing down to the nape of his neck. Automatically, he found his hands curving behind her waist before pulling her closer. “Please stay.” Lightning reflected off both of their faces as their eyes carefully studied each other.

Wonho kissed her more forcefully then he had intended to, working into bites against her bottom lip. The girl dug her fingers into his hair while allowing a slight moan to escape her mouth. He had been beyond deprived in the past weeks- much more than he wanted to admit. Her taste was different from the others. It was an addicting one that drew him in deeper amid the overbearing scent of roses. Every ounce of desperation was released; it was finally time to indulge. _I need so much more._ Breaking away, a thin line of red pigment framed his lips as Wonho hurriedly pulled Alia inside, slamming the door closed behind him. The sound of rainwater became deafening on the streets.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one thing to survive being kidnapped by a demon, but wait until you meet your boyfriend's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the good ol main story! tw for blood.
> 
> I also have a sad announcement to make. This fic will be going on hiatus for a bit. My coauthor is studying for her PCAT for the next couple months :( In the mean time (if I gain the confidence), I have another fic I will be posting hopefully starting in June once my mini-semester History course is over with! It's one I've been working on for a looooong time, and don't worry its a Jooheon/Reader as well ;)
> 
> Check out my tumblr, where I'll be posting updates and you'll get the latest info! http://utakoii.tumblr.com/

Hissing became increasingly thunderous in her ears the further she ran. Shadows actively chased her footsteps throughout the convoluted paths. Concrete walls, a majority of which was covered by rotting books and rusting metal gradually grew slimmer. The girl slammed into a halt when nothing except pitch darkness and a malicious set of emerald irises stared back at her. They were crinkled in what seemed to be sadistic pleasure, growing more excited as the shadows started to wrap themselves around her body. Screams erupted from her mouth as mangled arms grabbed her from behind.  

“(y/n), it’s okay,” a firm grip took her shoulder as it continued to give reassurance, “you’re safe!”

Perspiration glittered against her forehead as the girl struggled to breathe slower, in time to be hit with a searing pain tearing across her forearm. Squeaks of pain erupted form (y/n)’s mouth. The bandages were tightly bound over the wound, stained with splotches of blood. Silken bedsheets were tightly gripped in between her fingers as murky images of the previous night crashed into her memories. The disfigured man sliding his claw against skin and smells of singing flesh. (y/n) covered her ears as the dying screech of the familiar rung in her head.

A hand gently brushed a cloth against (y/n)’s temples to wipe away the sweat. Whipping her head to the side, a concerned demon stared back at her. Hanging over the back of the leather chair was a torn white shirt possessing streaks of crimson. He gently sat at the edge of the bed, with the girl holding in her breath as she looked in his direction. Jooheon’s golden eyes widened in surprise before he cautiously drew back his hand. They gazed at her with the same intensity when she was kidnapped, though were washed over in melancholy.

“I know this is not what you wanna see right now,” the man began, flashing white fangs. His busted lip had begun to heal, however the same couldn’t be said for the bruises scattered across his arms and neck. More so for the lacerations stretching across his back. (y/n) could sense tears brimming the corner of her eyes, noticed further by the demon who became increasingly flustered. “But I promise that-”

“Jooheon,” she weakly whined before embracing the man with all the strength she could muster. (y/n) buried herself into his chest and cried. For everything that had happened to them. For all the pain and hardships that he had to endure. For feeling the comforting familiarity of his arms wrapped tightly around her at that moment. Any problem seemed to fleetingly disappear as the fire demon’s warmth enveloped her.

“You’re safe,” Jooheon finished as he kissed the top of her head. Strangely, relief was the first sensation to wash over him. After a few minutes, the girl’s grip around him slackened. Sniffling had replaced the initial distress as he laid her head back against the pillow. The demon gingerly placed her injured forearm in his lap.

“This doesn’t look like the apartment,” she observed as her brain finally registered her surroundings.

Thick curtains shielded the floor-to-ceiling window along the left, leaving the room to be illuminated by the built-in lights dotted throughout the ceiling. The bed and nightstand were resting on an elevated platform, inches above everything else. Meanwhile, the entirety of the room comprised of furniture in complementing black and dark gray hues, all laying upon a polished wood floor. Although, the crowning achievement had to be the flat-screen TV mounted against the wall, spanning across a good chunk of it. (y/n) realized her entire apartment suite was probably half the size- it certainly didn’t have space to fit in multiple couches and a coffee table.

“Because it isn’t,” Jooheon confirmed as his eyes took a tour of the area, “this is my room.”

“Your room?” Of course; the only son had to live in the finest of luxuries. (y/n) didn’t even want to begin imagining how expensive this single room alone had to be. Any other inquiries were trapped in her chest as she pondered over her boyfriend’s life in the demon realm. It was obvious that his family was affluent, though viewing it in person proved to be awestriking. Their college accommodations must’ve seemed like a poor man’s house compared to this. “I like it,” (y/n) stated as a ghost of a smile crept up her face. Jooheon threw his girlfriend a surprised look. Nothing in their current predicament could possibly warrant amusement.

“The room? It’s nice, but the apartment isn’t too bad either,” the fangs grinned.

“No, all of this,” the girl emphasized as she ran her fingers across the edge of the demon’s pointed ears, “I like it a lot.” He froze momentarily as his smirk instantaneously dropped.

“How can you just accept it,” Jooheon quietly questioned, “after everything you saw?” Traces of bitterness sprinkled his words as he recounted the girl shrinking further back into her chair when he had approached her.

“I really mean it Jooheon,” she reaffirmed with absolute sincerity, “I just wasn’t expecting to see it that night.” Quiet abruptly slammed the room as the two reflected over the matter. He knew he had no right to shove the resentment towards the girl; not when he attempted his damned best to cover some truths. Minhyuk’s advice sounded in the demon’s head: _don’t hide anything else from (y/n) from now on._

“Despite everything,” the man confessed, continuing to keep his stare fixed on the footboard, “I was scared that you’d be disgusted by the monster you didn’t ask for.” Jooheon was perplexed himself. Never in his life had he ever thrown consideration into a human’s perception of him- not until (y/n) became that human. “It seemed better not to know.”

“You’re my boyfriend, even if you are a monster,” she replied while squeezing Jooheon’s palm with her injured hand, “and I _specifically_ asked for you.” A cheeky smile stretched the faint scar on (y/n)’s cheek. The demon laced his fingers with the girl’s in peaceful content, before snapping his head up to face the doorway.

“They’re here,” he whispered under his breath. (y/n) raised her eyebrows in confusion before a shiver ran down her spine hearing a guttural voice float through the air.

“Lee Jooheon! We need to talk- _now.”_

* * *

 

 “What happened to you Jooheon? Are you okay!?” Worried fingers clasped both sides of Jooheon’s cheeks as they frantically inspected his gashes. Two figures were standing in front of him, the taller of which stood behind the well-dressed woman with his arms folded. Her dark lipstick shifted into a frown as she brushed the stray hairs away from Jooheon’s face.

“I’m fine mom,” the student replied as he pulled away from her hands, “a mortal was kidnapped and taken to our world.” His mother’s shocked expression already filled him with regret at hauling (y/n) and himself here. The man on the other hand, betrayed no sense of concern.

“So you’ve decided to bring her here,” The man’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, “instead of sending her back into the mortal realm?”

“She’s injured, and the doorway is a considerable distance-” Jooheon returned before the salt and pepper-haired man interrupted with a raise of his hand.

“I hope you’re aware that as you are my son, I know very well you’re beating around the bush. Your mother and I would _precisely_ like to know who she is.” His parents graciously took a seat on the pristine loveseat nestled towards the back of the drawing room. Two cups of tea sat on porcelain saucers, guarded on either side by a small container full of sugar cubes.

Heated words pressed their ways through the walls into Jooheon’s room. (y/n) quietly slunk across the room before pressing her ear against the door. Muscles froze when she heard the dreaded word: “contract.” Ominous echoes of smashed glass convinced her to turn the doorknob and gradually peek her head out.

“A drunken contract _for a relationship_!?” Jooheon turned his gaze to the fragments of the vase lying in front of his feet. His father’s temper always ran on a short fuse, but it had never been significant enough for him to lose grip on his powers. Despite himself, the junior had flinched upon hearing the crash. The woman continued to patiently sit in silence, absorbing the sudden information.  She laid a firm hand over her husband’s to quell his rising frustration.

 “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect this-” Once again the fire demon’s words were drowned in the presence of his parent’s rage.

“‘Sorry’ will do nothing to help,” the man furrowed his eyebrows as he began to pace the carpeted floor, “this situation must be made aware to the Council, and this contract needs to be dissolved.” Upstairs, (y/n) quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. It took all the will in her body not to release any audible noise. Her skin prickled sharply where the seal burned against her flesh.  

“They’d have to remove all her memories,” Jooheon’s eyes widened, “not just the ones of me.” Panic swelled up in his chest as he imagined all the memories they had created crumbling away into dust. Throbbing from the seal nestled under the shirt’s cotton material gave the indication that (y/n) could clearly realize the argument brewing in the room.

“The point being? She could return to whatever life she was heading with a murky recollection of these past days,” the older demon sighed, growing weary of his child’s protests. Jooheon failed to rein in his shock at the indifferent tone.

“It would be unbearable pain for a mortal!”

“And what would it matter to you,” his father’s piercing golden eyes trapped him, “unless you actually feel affection towards this girl?” He took calculated steps towards his son until they were arms width apart. “But then again I’m sure you understand that such a thing is forbidden.”

“I’m fully aware,” came the steady reply, “but at the same time I can’t lie to both of you or myself.” His mother took a firm grasp on his father’s wrist. One slight twitch of the man’s fingers lurched Jooheon completely forward until his face was inches away from his father’s.

“I have humored your interests for music despite all my protests,” Jooheon’s father bellowed, “but this is beyond foolish!”

“I love her!” Flames sparked to life around the junior’s body, their intensity rivaling the contempt coating the boy’s words. For a fraction of a second, he swore remorse flickered across the aging face before returning to its typical scowl. Silent tears dripped onto the floor as (y/n) clutched the doorframe, considering the unsavory consequences of their situation.

“You are from a highly respectable family,” the man bitterly stated, “and I expect the proper actions to save face from the irrational mistakes which have already taken place.” The fire abruptly extinguished themselves as Jooheon clutched the nape of his neck, the seal’s burn practically searing his skin.

“I’ll figure this out by myself,” the boy exhaled as the embers receded from his irises. He took a few steps back before addressing his parents with a steely calm voice. “I apologize for bringing her here, but we’ll disappear before daybreak. We won’t trouble you any longer.” His father responded with a grunt before once again taking his seat on the couch. Deep contemplation dictated his face as he stared into the teacup. A spoon floated through the air, scooping two sugar cubes before depositing them into the recesses of the cold tea. Jooheon offered a slight bow in their direction before heading up the stairs, sensing his mother’s thoughtful eyes following him. Opening the door to his bedroom, he was met with an upset (y/n) standing in the middle of the room with clenched fists at her sides.

“I suppose you heard everything,” he asked, sliding the door shut. A slow nod of confirmation acknowledged his question, her eyes still glued to the floor. Few heartbeats of silence. “Then you know the alternative we have, and the consequences if we continue. It’s completely your decision,” he gradually approached the girl before placing his hands around her waist, “but I’ll always support you, whatever you choose.” (y/n)’s fists slackened. She wrapped her arms round his neck and gently tugged him down until their foreheads touched.

“Never think for a second I’d leave,” (y/n) murmured, “I love you so much, Lee Jooheon.” The demon kissed her nose, gazing at her lovingly.

“I love you too.”

Both parties tilted their heads towards the entrance when fingers rapped against the wood from the other side. A tender voice requested permission to enter.

* * *

 

“I see, so this is the girl.”

Entranced was an understatement when she first glanced at the woman. Her height sat at (y/n)’s shoulder, although her aura was an intimidating one. White satin comprised an intricate blouse embroidered with lace trimmings at the sleeve cuffs. Ruffles accentuated her neckline, accompanied by a simple gold chain. The woman appeared to scrutinize (y/n) with pursed rose lips and raised eyebrows. A small kit was hanging from her left hand.

“She’s pretty,” Jooheon’s mother offered a mischievous smile briefly before turning to her son, “but we have to discuss this matter.” Jooheon held (y/n)’s hand as if she’d be snatched away otherwise. Before he could object, his mother continued further. “I will wholeheartedly back your decision; your secret’s safe with me.” The demon’s grip on the girl slackened as the woman extended her arms toward him. Any wall that Jooheon had built gave away as he drew himself into her arms. All the chaotic events of the past day disintegrated as the junior felt the reassurance from the familiar intense warmth.

“I’m so sorry, mom; I really am.”

“It’s okay honey. You have to carry out your own choices and I can’t always stop you,” came the comforting reply, “but please be careful.” Rubbing his back a few times, she retracted back and turned to face the girl.

“Please take a seat,” Jooheon’s mother suggested, guiding (y/n) onto the couch in the middle of the room. She collected a half-full water bottle from the coffee table before sitting on the cushion next to the girl. “I want to make sure your forearm is properly taken care of,” his mother detailed, unclasping the snaps on the white box to reveal an array of medical equipment. Procuring a towel, it was slowly wetted with water before being laid to rest on the woman’s hand. (y/n)’s eyes widened when steam soon started to radiate from the material.

“You have the same powers as Jooheon,” she noted in awe.

“Your boyfriend has his father’s looks, but his mother’s influence and personality,” the woman chuckled as she gingerly dabbed the area with the cloth. Jooheon huffed sheepishly as he took a seat on the couch opposite from them, watching his mother apply antibiotic cream against the wound. Taking a closer observation, she dug through the kit before revealing a small needle and thread. “You’re going to need some stitches- it’ll only be a few pokes,” his mom remarked as (y/n)’s face became more nervous.

“Even though your father and I won’t reveal this piece of information to anyone Jooheon,” the rose lips cautioned, “I hope you’re prepared for us to deny any involvement in the case that the Council discovers it.” The demon grimly dipped his head in acknowledgment. Both of his parents had already provided a massive service for allowing them to stay for the time being. Considering the societal noble ranking of his family in the realm, he had anticipated he move if they ever hoped to save face.

“Nonetheless, I’m appreciative that we were informed now instead of discovering it through a… nastier sort of means,” she finished as her handiwork was almost complete, “and there!” (y/n) winced as the final stitches were sewn into place, though thanked the woman for the kindness. Jooheon rose and reluctantly announced their departure to his mom as (y/n) joined him by his side. His mother patted the couple’s shoulders and chided an annoyed Jooheon to take better care of his girlfriend while (y/n) failed to stifle her giggling. Nonetheless, worry washed over her as she saw the black feathers vanish into the clouds.

* * *

 

Six exuberant men greeted the two as they barreled into the apartment. Snacks were littered on any available space along with bottles of alcohol and coffee. Taking into account the absolute disarray, they seemed to have been anxiously waiting for any traces of their friends’ return. Minhyuk basically tackled Jooheon with a scream of joy, latching onto him for dear life. Meanwhile, (y/n) was confident that Wonho was a few squeezes away from breaking her bones in his bear hug.

“You two had been gone for the longest time,” a relieved Changkyun exclaimed, “I thought y’all had been taken in by the government for sure.” Shownu and Hyungwon leaped from their positions on the couch to usher Jooheon and (y/n) onto it instead.

“Also, that business stats test was hard as hell,” Minhyuk admitted as he casually avoided (y/n)’s death glare, “and let’s just say my studying did me no good.”  

“Minhyuk, you don’t even study.”

“Precisely!” the man chimed in a cheerful tone. The girl could barely finish her groan of contempt before Kihyun inspected them with narrowed eyes.

“You two should have been way more careful,” he chided, “just look at all these bruises and cuts!” Strangely, (y/n) welcomed the photography student’s nagging with welcome arms, laughing in return.

“It’s fine,” she consoled the upset gray-haired man, “Jooheon’s mom treated it pretty nicely.” Minhyuk and Changkyun’s expressions suddenly turned grave.

“So, your folks know about your dirty little secret now, huh?” the senior questioned. Jooheon allowed himself an elongated sigh.

“I couldn’t risk (y/n)’s condition getting worse, so I had to take my chances bringing her to my place. Dad’s especially pissed, but thankfully they’ll keep silent about this contract.” Changkyun leaned back into his chair in liberation.

“At least there’s that.”

“And the familiar you hunted down?” Hyungwon questioned.

“Dead,” (y/n) blatantly stated, drawing solemn nods from the rest of the group. The blond-haired man stole a glance at Jooheon, who in return confirmed that everything was fine. His cheeky grin returned to his face.

“I’m already in the middle of tracking whoever summoned that creature to begin with,” Minhyuk informed both of them, “he’ll be dealt with before any more demons start to get wind of anything suspicious amongst us.”

“We can focus on that later since you already have it under control, Mr. Supervisor,” Wonho teased before beaming at Jooheon and (y/n), “I’m sure you two just wanna relax after going through hell and back.”

After a couple more minutes, everyone started to shuffle out of the apartment after giving final jokes and goodbyes. Changkyun retired to his room where the faint sounds of video games seeped through the door. Limbs barely able to move a muscle and eyes threatening to close any minute, the couple collapsed onto the soft sheets of Jooheon’s bed. With the demon’s arm securely pressing (y/n) close, they promptly knocked out.

 


	9. Wonho Side Story Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great ass has a lot of ups and downs, but Wonho's got him into a whole lot of trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its been a while...we interrupt our indefinite hiatus to update Wonho Part 2! Our crowd favorite has returned, and we are turning up the heat!! Content warnings for sexual scenes. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 8/1/18: Updated some grammatical issues

Buttons were easily snapped as the demon fought his way to the smooth skin underneath, leaving a trail of kisses working up to Alia’s chest. Typically, these scenes were a basic routine, though this transformed into heated chaos. _This damn craving has to end._ The intensity it was eating away at his gut was unlike anything he had encountered before. Wonho played with the bra strap before giving it a resounding snap, pining for the girl’s permission to continue.

“Do it,” Alia encouraged in between panting breaths. Hoseok’s cologne became irresistible as he yanked her close, right onto his thigh. Shivers went up the girl’s spine as fingers skillfully traveled up to unclasp the top hook. The man continued to perform the task with calculated indifference, savoring the growing restlessness afflicting her. Every time his fingers aimed for the subsequent clasp, trailing in circles at the small of her back. Alia squirmed more intensely in her seat, bringing a dark smile to the incubus’ lips as he kissed her bra line. Within heartbeats, the lace material was flung alongside the rest of their belongings.

“You look so beautiful like this,” the low voice lauded. Hoseok’s grip visited every curve and groove of her breasts before giving them a firm squeeze. Tanned legs securely encircled his waist in a vain attempt for control. Guttural growls slipped through as he felt her body intently rocking against his thighs. Sparks of aggression began to seep into his actions involuntarily. Pressing was replaced with pinching and tender kisses detracted into ravenous biting. 

“And you look so cute when you’re frustrated,” returned the coy teasing. Alia’s arms were wrapped around Hoseok’s neck as soft skin and lace grinded heavily against his crotch. The incubus became increasingly excited recognizing the girl’s arousal. Unusual scents of cosmos enshrouded the room in an intoxicatingly sweet air. It starkly contrasted the sharp aroma of roses he was familiar with; he didn’t throw a second thought into it. Right now, his primal instinct was to pin her back against the bed with his legs.

“I’ve been held back enough,” the demon’s hand grazed the brim of her underwear, one finger tugging subtly at the lining, “I’ll make you beg.” Desperation clawed at her sides as she felt the clothing fluidly slide down the length of her legs. Alia’s heart threatened to burst from her chest as the man loomed over her, his eyes glinting with need. For a fraction of a second, she swore they flickered gold.

Sparks of ferocity challenged his words, “I dare you.”

He roughly clenched her inner thigh, muffling any sound from the girl with his mouth. The incubus tasted the whines caught at the back of her throat as his hand climbed further upward. She bit into his lips while roughly clutching his hair as if her life depended on it.

“I didn’t give you permission to moan,” Wonho blatantly dismissed as his lips moved towards her neck, “at least not yet.” Alia tore off any remaining clothing from his body, the room becoming considerably heated amidst the chilling rain bashing against the glass panes.

“You okay?” came the soft whisper. Alia became transfixed by the soft stare that replaced the smoldering look from a few moments ago. She responded with modest nods. He caressed her cheeks with both of his palms, studying the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Leaning in closer, the demon held the same essence of her concerned tutor. “Can we move further?”

“Yes,” the girl pleaded in exasperation. Her fists relaxed, allowing the linen to slump back into position. Alia eyed the condom the man slipped out from the jeans on the floor. In hindsight, the process was one he was well accustomed to- one he flaunted in confidence. Then why was every action filled with hesitation and fluttering in his stomach? Domineering scents of roses flooded the atmosphere further as Hoseok viewed the girl.

“I love your desperation,” the gaze became dark and hooded, “but I need _more_.”

Creaks resonating from the mattress were only capable of masking half the discord of the individuals. Wonho smirked as her hands swiped scratches along his back, decorating them with a reddish hue. Their foreheads were pressed together, with either side of Alia’s face framed by his forearms. Her arching back caused the man to grasp her more tightly, his hot breath steaming directly by her ears.

“Hoseok!”

The demon instantaneously directed his gaze at his one-night stand, unable to control the golden pupils fixated on her. Bodies slackened, with Wonho pulling away to focus on the breathless figure underneath him. Alia’s smile remained the same, albeit with a slight glimpse of wonder. Hoseok’s face mirrored the same marvel at her- at how appealing she remained even in their disheveled states. Tradition stated that the incubus would claim the compensation for unimaginable satisfaction: recollections. Sorrow ripped at his heartstrings.

“Don’t leave me.”

A wide grin encompassed the demon’s face, a thin veil over the tears brimming his eyes. For once, the kiss was gentle, laden with every word he desired to say freely in front of her. _I wish it could be that easy to say._ Delicate fingers reached up to glide down from his forehead to his chin before promptly falling onto her side. Wonho threw the blanket securely over the sleeping human. He sat up on the cramped bed, watching her dream away what would be remembered as a fantasy

* * *

 

 _6:48 am._ The bright red letters resonated on the screen of the alarm clock as Wonho groaned, casually rousing from his slumber. Memories from last night melted into the steady rhythms of screams and pleasure. The aching in his chest had receded, along with any hints of starvation. Frost creeped onto the glass of the windows being pounded by the rain, as the occasional strikes of lightning illuminated the warmth pressed against him. Eyes closing once again, the man’s arms found themselves instinctively tightening around the girl, fearing that the blissful dream would come to a crashing halt.

“Hoseok,” came the familiar sleepy voice as the fingers brushed across his cheek. _An incubus is forbidden from remaining with a mortal. They are not permitted to remember the encounter._ Wonho found himself smiling as he glanced down to see a tired Alia stirring near his chest. The bed pressed against the wall barely provided enough space to accommodate both of them. Sheets were haphazardly thrown around their tangled bodies as a shield from the freezing atmosphere of the room.

“Morning, Alia,” returned the sigh while stroking her hair, “sleep well?”

“You know I’m not a morning person. Besides, you kept me up last night,” her mischievous grin struggled to suppress a yawn. “I can’t remember anything else though.” He recalled her confession the night before. A new pain afflicted Wonho’s insides- it held a heavier, more burdensome weight than longing. _Heartbreak._ It left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth that he never desired to taste again.

“I’m that good?” _You’ll never be able to remember._ Regret began to flicker at his decision of claiming her most intimate memories.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit,” Alia chuckled. Hoseok allowed himself a few seconds to gaze at the heavy-lidded eyes fighting to keep their attention through a drowsy smile. The demon had never found himself in a situation where he was so uncertain of the next step. Every moment had been a surprise, from last night’s heavy rain to their soaked clothing strewn across the floor to the morning after. A beautiful surprise.

“It’s almost 7 am; you should get some more sleep,” he muttered, “ _we_ should get some more sleep.” However, the girl jolted up in bed with a panicked epiphany. Hoseok sat up behind her in confusion, gathering the sheets around them.  

“I have class in an hour, and it’s on the opposite end of campus!”

“It’s Friday Alia; you don’t have any classes,” he wrapped his arms around her stomach as his chin rested against the crook of her shoulder, “unless you want to leave me that badly.”  There was no way in hell she was going to slip through his fingers after the risk he decided to venture into. The senior’s shoulders slackened, inherently hoping for time to slow as not to end the morning.

“Maybe I do,” Alia sighed, strongly compelled to melt against him. Relief transformed into giggles when Wonho tickled her sides in revenge. Laughter provided a perfect contradiction to the somber weather raging on the other side of the glass windows. Thunder crackled outside, sending vibrations through the aging cheval mirror next to the doorway that caught the pair’s attention.

“Great, I have lipstick stains all over my body,” the man pouted as he feigned disgust. He pulled her closer, rocking them gently as they gazed at their reflection. Alia’s tangled mass of black hair dropped almost to the middle of her back, while Wonho’s was sticking up at odd angles. The pair allowed silence to soak up the peaceful atmosphere as the inviting scent of vanilla overtook the bedroom. Much to the demon’s reluctance, the life of a mortal grew to seem more satisfying than he gave it credit for.

“Lipstick is one thing. You know how long I’ll have to wear collars to hide these?” Subtle indentations ran down her neck and alongside her collarbone. Hoseok carefully traced over them, taking time to admire each individual marking. Gentle warmth radiated through his chest.

“But it shows you’re mine,” the incubus whispered. _I can’t go back to anyone else again._ The girl felt her heart skip every other beat as the alluring words floated through her ears. Blinking again, she returned the tutor’s toothy smile.

“Are you gonna say that to the next person that stares at your ass, too?”

“So, you do admit you love it.”

“It could really use some work, but I guess it’s decent.”

Alia managed a squeak when Wonho yanked her backwards against the overstuffed pillows. Her protests were meaningless against the assault of kisses peppered against her face. Ominous gray clouds obscured the feeble rays of light that managed to seep into the room, enveloping the bed in shadows once again.

“At least it brought you to me,” Hoseok hummed as he cradled the girl’s body close to him, “that’s the only thing that matters.” Fingers lazily traced various patterns across Alia’s back. The incubus desperately sought an excuse in the back of his head- anything to justify every single protocol he had broken. If there was one quality he admired in their kind, it was the willingness to fight fate- despite how cruel a mistress it would inevitably become.

Stacks of textbooks were bathed in white when the next round of lightning struck. Wonho rested his head in the palm of his hand, observing the peaceful entity in front of him. Despite the clashing of the storm assaulting the bricks of the apartment, Alia soundly fell asleep with her back pressed against him. Hoseok’s fingertips changed course to the edges of her facial features. _Damn it all._ They softly ran over the brim of her ear. _I just need to exercise caution._ The bridge of her nose led his hand down a delicate slope. A thumb found itself resting on her bottom lip for a few moments before reluctantly retreating. For now, the fingers continued to comb through the black strands.

* * *

Black text stared back menacingly as countless pencil marks and eraser shavings surrounded it. Running water from the fountain was the only noise echoing up to the brightly lit office. Campus life had essentially drawn to a quiet hush as stars began to sprinkle across the nighttime sky. Hoseok leaned comfortably back in his chair, legs extended on the table. His thumbs were rapidly gliding across the phone’s keyboard, while his eyes stole occasional glances at the inhabitant at his desk. Remnants of takeout were piled near the edge, and scattered paper spread across the polished surface.

Alia had been staring at the homework problem for a considerable amount of time. She rubbed her temples to force out some sort of solution. The girl eventually gave in to a large swallow of coffee. Either way, it was useless against the dark circles under her eyes. It had been for the past couple of weeks. Lectures all blurred into a continuous mumble of words. Moreover, their tutoring sessions had become significantly longer than usual just attempting to do the same amount of work.

“Alia,” a soft hand gripped the top of hers gently, “you okay?”

His touch sent Alia jolting up from her caffeine bliss. After knowing each other for months, he could see through any excuses she conjured. Red lips curved into a tired smile as the girl turned her attention to the concerned pair of eyes. The man wore rather casual attire for a financial assistant, lounging in his iconic leather jacket. A faded tee was layered under it, neatly tucked into ripped jeans. She was perfectly content in spending an extra hour or two surrounded by the comforting shelves of books and disorganization.

“Students get tired, Hoseok. It’s fine,” Alia sighed in assurance while looking over his shoulder out the window. Snow continued to cascade from the skies, giving the toasty office a much more comfortable vibe than usual. Chalking up the weariness to approaching midterms seemed reasonable. Combined with the stress of applying for the scholarship, everything created a perfect concoction for burnout before the semester even ended.

“You’ve been falling asleep in your classes.” Hoseok’s voice had grown livelier over the past few weeks. Laughter came easier, along with countless jokes and teasing at Alia’s expense. At least out of the two of them, he seemed to be in perfect condition. Though, the shift in demeanor couldn’t disguise the worry lining his words in seeing his friend so unlike herself.

“But I have you to help me through this,” the senior flashed an innocent smile as she rested her head against the crook of her arm. The incubus rolled his eyes before releasing a heavy sigh. However, a grin couldn’t help but slip through after Alia pleadingly grabbed his hand with her free arm. “This is the part where you agree.”  He brought his legs down to the floor while his phone clattered onto the desk.

“You’ve even been falling asleep during our sessions,” Hoseok playfully chided in between a long stretch, “so how am I supposed to help?”

“That was only once,” the girl countered, watching the man thoughtfully pace around the desk, “you should’ve made it more exciting.” Hoseok’s hand ran the length of Alia’s arm before fluidly removing the pencil from her grasp. Somehow, both the individuals formed a quiet pact after their first night together.

“Working problems was never exciting,” he remarked with exaggerated disappointment. Warmth radiated the atmosphere as Wonho’s voice rang softly right by her ear. _I need you right now._ Alia idly played with his fingers before clasping them for a few moments. He could feel his pulse race as his heart fluttered against his chest.

“Oh really? Not even from you?” Any notion of fatigue instantaneously disappeared at the touch, reassuring her to pursue him further.  

 “Mhm,” the alluring murmur insisted, “maybe I should teach you a lesson instead.” No other girl on campus so much as claimed a glance of his attention. It wasn’t worth the effort. Who cared about their rumors and assumptions. Hoseok slipped out of the jacket before carelessly tossing it onto the desk.

“We’re in your office, Mr. Lee.” Alia rose up from her office chair to confront the man, leaning inches away from his face. He raised his eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around his waist to draw him closer. Wonho realized that hunger was no longer the driving force for continuing. It was desire. The taste was evident when both of their lips collided for a quick peck. Friends with benefits- that was the undisclosed promise between them. One Alia couldn’t wholeheartedly agree with.

“It sounds terrible coming from you,” he laughed as he kissed Alia’s nose. Her fingers wrapped under the hem of the shirt, gradually sliding the material up his torso. Following her cue, Hoseok helped Alia pull the tee over his head before dropping it onto the floor. Her hands freely explored his chest before wrapping themselves around his neck. Their kisses became deeper and more drawn out as seconds progressed as the two became completely engrossed in each other.

“It sounds terrible in general…” Wonho’s face began to blur into faint outlines as her voice trailed off. The whites of his beautiful smile disappeared behind a worried frown. Her arms slackened their grip against the man, fingers slowly slipping from their positions. They separated altogether as she took a step back in pain. It felt as if something was viciously ripping her heart apart.

“Alia?” The concerned dark brown eyes faded into vibrant colors as the girl caught her eyes drooping. Rising panic was immediately extinguished by pitch darkness as a weight caught her from hitting the floor. The last thing Alia heard were frenzied shouts vibrating in her ears.

* * *

 

Freshly fallen snow had sprinkled the visitor’s shoulders when Hyunwoo swung open the door. Ebony wings fluttered to a halt around the visitor while glowing eyes reflected a sense of urgency. Every soul who wasn’t getting completely wasted or visiting friends were soundly asleep on the upper floors. If the phone call wasn’t ominous enough, the sight in front of him aroused even more concern. Wonho was always meticulous about revealing his demon form, even amongst friends.

“Do you even know how risky this is?” Before any more accusations could be thrown regarding the risk he was placing himself in, Wonho spoke up.

“Alia fell unconscious.” A haunting melody chimed throughout the air as the campus clocktower struck one. Dead silence grew between them for seconds, broken by clacking boots as the incubus was ushered into the threshold. Feathers shakily retracted into Hoseok’s back, leaving rips in the leather fabric. Although, the man could’ve cared less as he slumped into the nearest couch in the room. _He couldn’t have…_

“Is she fine?” steaming coffee slid over to the subtly shivering hands. Bare skin was visible under the leather jacket as hands gratefully accepted the drink. He must’ve been in a rush to ensure her safety. The RA swept a hand through his tawny hair before taking a breath. Hoseok’s stare bore into the granite surface as the figure nodded. “That’s a relief.”

“I wouldn’t have forgiven myself otherwise,” Wonho’s tone cracked midway through. Disbelief encircled the black-haired man as the scene kept replaying in his head. Alia had always been insisted by Hoseok as an annoying student. An amazing person who he loved hanging out with. An individual he didn’t want to entangle in his personal activities. Shownu’s arm instinctively squeezed Wonho’s shoulder as he took a deep breath.

“Looks like you have quite a story to tell me.”

  Sentences spilled out before the demon could comprehend them himself.  Alia looked so fragile laying limp against him, her shallow breathing floating against his chest. Time allowed him to only throw on the leather jacket, making sure to carefully envelope it around the girl as well. It’d keep her warm enough alongside his body. The peeling paint of the apartments had never felt so welcoming as the incubus jammed the keys into the door. She’d make it through- this only served as a grave warning for the future. A reminder for him not to overstep the boundaries of what he really was. Anger welled inside of him at his actions and naivety.

“And the documents on her desk,” Hoseok continued. A small pamphlet was nestled in between notepads scribbled with rough drafts for essays. Pictures of London emblazoned the cover, with groups of students happily facing the viewer. A small slip of lavender paper peeked through the folds. Glancing at the print, it confirmed her eligibility for an online interview. “Why does she want to leave so badly?” Hurt heavily coated his words. Tears freely sloped down his cheeks. Any walls he had carefully constructed around himself furiously crumbled away.

 “Wonho,” Shownu quietly questioned, “do you love her?” He clearly knew the answer without the demon’s confirmation.

“What do I do,” the voice whispered to the mug, “I can’t give her up.” It echoed throughout the empty common room, hopelessly defeated. Vainly searching for any sort of comfort in the situation, the RA’s mind drew a blank. Unfortunately, the truth fell nothing short of painful to both men.

“You have to.”

“Would you say the same to Jooheon?” Hoseok resented how the rosy perfume of jealousy now faltered into a sour sensation. Moreover, he resented how sympathetic he had become towards his pickings. Incubi in no sense were supposed to revel on the emotional baggage of their meals. It would’ve made the situation unnecessarily complicated for both parties.

“You know fully well both situations are different. People aren’t supposed be drained to the point of exhaustion like her. Do you want to lose Alia due to your own selfishness?”

Hyunwoo’s suggestion was answered by the sound of fractured ceramic. The dark liquid pooled in between the shards, snaking their way off the edge of the glass table. Golden irises narrowed into dangerous slits. A foreboding aura suffocated the atmosphere around the demon. Fangs were faintly visible along the grimace painted across his face. Coffee continued to drip onto the wooden floors as the two glared at each other.  

“You act like I want this,” came the venomous hiss. Black feathers ruffled around the figure once again, revealing the incubus’ true form. Silver earrings adorned pointed ears protruding from either side of his head. Enmity now crackled in his pupils, although Shownu sensed confusion stirring underneath Wonho’s outburst.

“I’m saying this as your friend,” Shownu reminded as he lowered his voice, “even though it’s from a human’s point of view.”

“The fucking irony of all of this,” Wonho snarled, “giving pleasure to humans while depriving ourselves.” Wisps of murky shadows nestled around his feet as he began to angrily pace the room. The other man allowed the incubus a few minutes of silence to gather his emotions and thoughts before treading further.

“Aren’t you enjoying these nightly runs?”

“I do it to survive, Shownu,” the demon inspected the damaged jacket before tossing it onto the couch with a sigh, “it can be fun, but it’s a chore at the end of the day.” Woven behind the warm smiles and charming words was indifference. Each person held their own interests, ideas, and likings. Though in the end, weren’t all of them less than one-night stands?

“That girl means much more to you than you care to admit to me,” the man observed, “she makes you question everything about yourself.” Hoseok glanced at the mound of snow piling on the street through the window. He hated how accurate Shownu was. Countless hours had been spent trying to seek a loophole through his predicament. Wondering if Alia should’ve been warned about what she’d gotten herself into. More hours than he cared to admit to.

“It’s cute.”

A smile finally managed to slip out from Wonho’s lips as he took a seat next to his best friend, “I really hate you.” Shownu wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s shoulder, accompanied by an obnoxious chuckle. It wasn’t every day that the ladies’ man himself would become completely flustered.

“She wants to share her happiness with you, Wonho. It’s something to appreciate in itself,” the older man comforted, “it was probably a very difficult decision for her. She loves you too.” Hoseok nodded in understanding, taking a drawn-out sigh to defuse his frustration. “Does Alia know everything?”

“Sort of.”

Hyunwoo tilted his head in confusion. “Sort of?”

“It’s fine- my eyes only changed for a second that night,” he ignored Shownu’s huff of disappointment, “besides, she seemed into it.”

“Hopefully you’re into cleaning that mess of coffee off the floor.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's great to have everything back to normal....Except with a sling on your arm and an overprotective boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...It's been a while. First, I'd like to give a huge thanks for 1000+ hits! My friend and I never thought we would get this far. This project has been a labor of love and lots of nagging my friend (yes...that Wonho friend) to get it together and write. Second, I'd like to thank our awesome readers who have been here since the beginning; I know y'all have been craving more. To our new readers; welcome! This emotional rollercoaster of a fanfic has a lot more to go so strap yourselves in!

Milk sloshed around in the bowl as Jooheon carefully studied his cereal. Both students were seated at opposite ends of the table completely layered with food. Dark eyes couldn’t help but smirk at the girl ferociously shoveling breakfast into her mouth. For (y/n), the past two days seemed like a dream, if not for the bandages firmly tied around her forearm. Waking up to heavenly smells wafting from the apartment’s kitchen almost distracted her from the occasional pain. It completely disappeared when she wrapped her arms tightly around the man sleepily cooking eggs at the stove.

“You should eat those before they go cold,” the demon motioned to her pristinely stacked pancakes. His eyes watched the girl attempt to lift the knife with her injured arm before it came clattering to the ground. Jooheon collected the utensils before leaning down to assist her. “I see your hand still needs some good time to recover.” Guilt thoroughly painted his observation.

“I have you,” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “but worry about that later. There’s more to this story I gotta know.”

(y/n) had an arsenal of inquiries after having seen the frame of golden light illuminating the tree’s trunk. Apparently, that was only one of many entrances- there were countless ones scattered in this town, let alone the world. The demon realm. The world forbidden from mortal interference. Hyungwon and the others certainly mentioned its existence from time to time before. However, seeing the scenery herself was mind-blowing. Everything about the concept still seemed unreal, let alone learning that Jooheon’s, Changkyun’s, and Wonho’s families were aristocrats. Nothing could’ve possibly prepared (y/n) for these revelations.

“What’s more to tell?” Jooheon clung onto (y/n)’s shoulders, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“More stuff about the Council, since it looks like we’re gonna have to deal with them eventually.” Minhyuk shielded their relationship from the occasional reports that had to be sent to the courts, although that held a fragile foundation. _If the Council gets wind of this deception, Minhyuk will deny any affiliation. I can’t have him suffer because of us._ Having swallowed any lingering uneasiness, (y/n) had accepted Jooheon’s decision. The girl pondered some more before poking his dimple. “And maybe a little more about your family, ‘Your Grace’.”

While the red-haired man began to complain, (y/n)’s attention was drawn to her vibrating phone. The screen lit up as a familiar notification popped onto view on the lockscreen. Eyes widening, she frantically tapped her password to access the course’s grade reports. Business stats had been plaguing her mind recently- the class she swore was actually from hell. It was made worse by the fact that her double took the test in her stead, leaving a re-take out of the question. The corners of her lips erupting into an ear-splitting scream as (y/n) saw the score stare back at her.

“I’m gonna murder Minhyuk,” she snarled as he slammed her fist against the tabletop. Jooheon staggered back in surprise, barely managing to prevent the glass of orange juice from tipping over. He knew the peace would’ve been shattered at any moment when a few weeks passed with no disruptions.

“What happened?”

“I- well _he-_ bombed that last test,” the junior cried in dismay, zooming into the horrifying image before tossing the cellphone back onto the table.

“You remember this is Minhyuk trying to do math, right?” The underlying sarcasm in the man’s comment earned him a punch to the arm.

“Jooheon, this was already my worst class, and now I’m actually failing! I’m screwed big time.”

“The semester isn’t over yet, so bring yourself back up with the final.”

 “I need a solid A on this final to even scrape by with a C. Something I haven’t even gotten on any of the exams.” Jooheon mulled over the predicament before giving a small whistle as an epiphany appeared.

“Wonho has the solution for this problem.”

 “What’s he gonna do,” (y/n) threw a pout in her boyfriend’s direction, “seduce my professor into bumping up my score?” The snide remark won a chuckle from the demon.

“Everything isn’t that easy,” he denied, “though I’ll tell him to meet up with you after your last class.”

* * *

 

“We’re gonna have to start immediately with you,” a concerned frown commented. Fingers critically flipped through the pages of the final exam review. Wonho broke his carefree attitude with one of seriousness after Jooheon’s call. They analyzed every question and bullet point carefully, formulating a plan in his mind. Tucked under the crook of his arm was a manila folder neatly piled with (y/n)’s old graded exams.

A heavy groan trickled out of (y/n)’s mouth as she slung the backpack over her right shoulder. Classes were exactly as tedious as she remembered, littered with dragging lectures and miles of walking. At least there was some solace in the familiar sight of a snoring Changkyun next to her in Art History. (y/n) never imagined that she’d miss her professor’s monotonous voice this much. Standing there lecturing, blissfully unaware of the demons jotting sentences in their notebooks. The only hindrance breaking the spell of a normal schedule was the mesh sling supporting her arm. Jooheon had practically forced it on her after hearing a yelp accompanying shattered porcelain.

“I can’t believe I’m placing my trust in you as a tutor,” the junior glanced at the time glowing on her phone screen, “or that we’re starting right now.”

Golden hues overtook the skies as the sun ducked behind the cover of the school’s clocktower. (y/n) imagined that she’d be returning to the comfortable couch she’d been reclining on for the past couple of days at Changkyun’s apartment. Her roommates were pleasantly surprised about her abrupt decision to move in with her boyfriend. The entire fiasco in their eyes was simply an unfortunate incident while cooking dinner. _He’s so sweet. You really lucked out with him. I’m beyond jealous._ Then again, the truth would raise their concern for her mental health in addition to her forearm.

“You gotta admit that I’m a better option than Minhyuk.”

The girl had to sigh in reluctant agreeance as she trailed the incubus towards the building. Polished tiled floors were the iconic trademark of the business college next to the posh couches lining the front desk area. Wandering eyes found themselves gravitating towards the two individuals as the door to Wonho’s office loomed a few feet in front of them. They craved to have a friendly smile thrown in their direction. Or at least, a glance of acknowledgment. He seemed completely unaware of the subtle attention as keys slipped into the lock. (y/n) huffed in amusement as the leather jacket exposed a splotch of red lipstick near his neck as he turned the doorknob. _His side job knows no ends, of course._

Greeting them was an amazing view of the pristine campus grounds and the organized chaos attacking the office. The incubus casually tossed his coat onto his office chair with a sigh. Being a financial advisor during the peak time of tuition due dates, grant petitions, and student loans was nothing to gawk at. Despite the disarray of the bookshelves and the empty coffee cups lining the windowsill, the desk was pleasantly tidy. Wonho was swamped with mountains of work and documents. Sliding another chair to accommodate his newfound tutee, he took his seat with friendly enthusiasm.

“We’re gonna get you an A even if it’s the last thing I do,” the black-haired man announced, “take out your notebook.” He splayed worksheets across the surface.

(y/n) placed her phone on silent before taking a glance at the countless pages of statistics scattered across the work area. She wasn’t prepared to be worked to the bone as stars began to illuminate the horizon. Wonho adopted an entirely new demeanor once the session started. He threw in advice through the red ink of his pen and the occasional verbal explanation. As the last pages of the packet were flipped over, (y/n) collapsed back in her seat with a breath of exhaustion. The girl was amazed at how much of the information she was able to retain as she skimmed over their progress. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

 “Hate to admit it, but you’re actually an amazing tutor, Wonho.” Utensils were deposited into the pencil bag with a flair of accomplishment. Although the whirlwind of events over the past few months had taken her life in quite a different direction, the junior was determined to survive the hardest obstacle: the semester. Hoseok had congratulated her for the evening’s efforts as he slipped the papers back into the manila envelope. He was reclining back against his office chair in content, eagerly tapping away at his phone.

“There’s more to my talents than being a demon you know,” the dark eyes chuckled over the rim. (y/n) stole a few glances at her friend posing for the camera until he could manage to snap a flawless picture. She smirked while throwing him a final glance on her way out the door.

“Using your talents on your favorite tutee?” Hoseok barely managed to slip his grip back onto the phone before it could clatter onto the desk. The girl laughed at her success. Wonho’s fingers inadvertently traveled up to his neck, swiping at the pigment smeared across his skin.

“She’s doing better than you right now, so I suggest you get ready for the next time” the heated ears quipped before regaining their normal composure, “I’m pretty sure your boyfriend misses you a lot right now.” Rummaging through the countless belongings until the iPhone was in her grasp, (y/n)’s eyes widened upon viewing the notifications on her screen. _Shit, five missed calls._

“Probably too much. I gotta run Wonho- see ya later!” Clacks echoed through the halls before the financial advisor could even wave goodbye at the slammed door.

Dinner barely came off the stove when Jooheon heard the door swing open. He tilted his head in time to see a panting (y/n) wave at Changkyun reclining on the couch. Darkness painted the sky in dark hues- much later than he when had anticipated her arrival. Especially considering their current position, it wouldn’t hurt to exercise some caution. It trickled from rushing home early to luring her in with countless texts and calls. She still couldn’t fully comprehend the danger, even after their encounter with the familiar. The girl tossed her backpack onto a nearby chair before making her way over to her boyfriend.

“Welcome back,” rang the indifferent tone. Disappointment was laced in with his words. (y/n) launched herself at the demon, enveloping him in a hug from behind. Jooheon’s eyes maintained steady contact with the meat sizzling on the skillet. _This has been going on for weeks._ The sling pressed against him, making it harder to concentrate.

“Dinner’s gonna be ready in a couple of minutes.” A pout ran across (y/n)’s face at the dismissive remark.

“I had my phone on silent,” she stated curtly as her face buried into his back, “Wonho was tutoring me for the final.” Feeling the shoulders slump in front of her was the signal of her small victory. Jooheon flicked off the flame before turning around with a sigh. Within seconds (y/n) found herself cradled in the fire demon’s arms. Warm embers overflowing with sincerity crackled in his eyes.

“I’m just really worried about you ok? Especially when I can’t sense you,” a thumb ran across the faint marking of the scar across her cheek, “I can’t have something like that ever happen again.” The girl faltered in her gaze, aware of how hard Jooheon had taken the entire ordeal. However, it recovered instantly with newfound confidence a she took his hand in hers.

“I know, but I’m with Wonho; it’s not like I’m vulnerable.” Almost immediately, a frown struck his lips.

“You’re with him all the time now to be honest,” the furrowed brows amused (y/n), “are you my girlfriend or his?” Jooheon earned himself a smug grin from the girl before she pinched his dimples.

“Aww, is someone a little jealous?” Cheeks were essentially fuming with heat at her accusation.

“I promise you I’m no-”

“Oh, hold that thought,” the girl placed a finger on his lips to throw attention to the vibration in her back pocket. The demon shared a look of disbelief with his equally surprised roommate staring at the spectacle from the couch. Swiping right, the squeals of her suitemates rang from the other end of the phone. It’d been a good while since she even held a conversation with them after coming back to the mortal world, let alone have the time to hang out.

“(y/n)-” his objection was once again interrupted with a swift kiss on his lips. In (y/n)’s opinion, it seemed to be fair compensation for abandoning him. Snatching her purse from the coat hanger near the entryway, she sprinted out of the apartment.

“I’ll see you soon Jooheon- I don’t mind taking leftovers!” The man was left behind once again to stare at the brass doorknob clicking into place. He bellowed in exasperation, fire bursting into flaming rings around his hands. _She’s insane to be leaving at this hour._ Changkyun took note of his friend’s expression as he hauled himself onto his feet.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jooheon,” he cautioned as he fished out a healthy serving of pasta onto a plate, “let the girl have a night out as a mortal for once instead of as a demon’s girlfriend.” Glancing up at Jooheon subtly grinding his teeth, the black-haired student observed the doubts afflicting his face.

“You’ll be saving her the trouble,” Changkyun chided further.

“I’m saving her ass from falling into a really bad situation.” The other demon simply offered a shrug of his shoulders.

“I did my part. Now I’m gonna save myself a good chunk of this shrimp pasta for tomorrow- I’m sleeping over at Minhyuk’s for the night.”

* * *

 

Stuffing burst from the broken seams present throughout the ancient material of the couch. (y/n) loved it. Everything from the outdated rugs to the plates of leftover cookies scattered on the coffee table was a beautiful sight, radiating comfortable familiarity. It was also the same place Jooheon decided to interfere in her life. Detailing their positions in a contract neither of them could’ve fully comprehended. One that she accepted with open arms, despite all her doubts. Laughter erupting from her suitemates snapped her from concentrating on her fizzing soda can.

“He seems so sweet to you (y/n),” her friend fawned, reclining back in her seat, “I’d kill for a man like that.”  She swept her ginger hair into a loose bun, letting out a wistful sigh. Jooheon was the last person she had expected to be glaring back at her that early in the morning, impatiently waiting to escort his girlfriend to class.

“Overprotective is more like it,” the junior corrected with a roll of her eyes. There hadn’t been a single day where she wasn’t assaulted with a mountain of missed phone calls and texts. Either that, or constantly being escorted form location to location. (y/n) took an annoyed bite from the lemon cookie. Of course, it would’ve been easy for her to be smitten.

“I can see why knowing the trouble you get yourself into,” the red-haired girl replied. Her stare bore into the sling that was tenderly laying on (y/n)’s knee, wondering how she could’ve possibly tripped down the stairs so carelessly. (y/n) answered the quip with another taste of Dr. Pepper. _I wasn’t the only one to blame for that injury._

“Even then, he’d know that I love my personal space.”

“You act like he’s a demon you’re trying to ward off,” the wide grin laughed. (y/n) almost choked on the remainder of her food as her friend threw a concerned expression in her direction.

“Funny.”

“I’m amazed he allowed you to stay out this late if that’s the deal,” another girl piped up. Blue irises widened upon viewing the minute hands on the watch. “It’s almost midnight.”

“No way-” (y/n) flung her purse across her shoulder before disbelievingly confirming the time on her lockscreen. “I’m dead when I step foot inside that apartment again,” she groaned before yanking the door open. Hastily bidding her teasing friends good night, the girl flew through the lobby and out onto the courtyard.

Wrapping her jacket more securely around her to combat the chilly breeze, (y/n) swiftly paced through the beaten dirt path. Memories of the nightmarish experience floated to the back of her mind with every step she took. Steel bars of the gate greeted her only a couple of feet away, beckoning a promise of safety. Sounds of leaves rustling and crunch beneath sneakers were magnified amongst the steady noises of the evening. Although they weren’t as deafening as the click of boots resounding from ahead. (y/n)’s blood ran cold as her face shot up to the intimidating figure standing inches away from her. Black feathered wings fluttered to a stop as the livid stare burned into her. Jooheon’s expression never broke from a scowl as he struggled to maintain an even voice.

“Home. _Now._ ”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you were spying on me! How many times did I tell you to stop it!” (y/n) matched his glare with an equally poisoning one of her own. Not even three weeks had passed without his overbearing presence in every aspect of her life. Not even for one evening of forgetting the reality she had to live that her friends could never know of. For now, the two individuals were poised in the posh living room. What used to be a dwelling for laughter quickly deteriorated into a battlefield for yelling.

“You were walking through that same place again- are you _insane_?” The girl wasn’t considering the larger picture that both were intertwined in. Consequences from a single misstep were beyond fathomable if they found themselves standing in front of the Demon Court.

“Stop dodging the problem- you _promised_ to keep your senses under control.” Fingers clenched into fists at either side of her body to reign in the frustration. The purse and sling had been tossed violently onto the end table, spilling some of her belongings onto the glass surface. _What’s the point of making a promise you don’t want to keep?_

“(y/n), you’ve been beyond reckless,” the demon was practically burning in rage, “I won’t be able to save you every time!” The miniscule sparks in his pupils roared into extravagant flames as he gradually lost his composure.

“Who asked you to save me?” (y/n) snapped back, “Jooheon, you treat me like I’m a helpless child, not as your girlfriend!” Her finger jabbed into his chest, bearing the full weight of her accusation with it.

“Are you saying that you can hold out on your own?” the wry laughter emerging from the crimson-haired man stung her, though not enough to back down. Jooheon held her hand firmly, “yelling for help isn’t effective you know.” The couple felt the seal warming against their skin; a sensation they almost forgot even existed.

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to yell for help if I never met you,” words came flooding from her mouth before (y/n) could comprehend them, “then I wouldn’t have to deal with this insanity!” Regret instantly took the place of anger at her realization as her taken hand simultaneously became warmer.

“I care about your well-being and this is what I get in return?” The fanged snarl returned. Despite tugging, (y/n) failed to wrest her hand away from her boyfriend’s iron grip. “I’ve risked my entire life for this relationship, and my friend’s lives as well,” bitterness coated his statement. Bouts of fire sprung to life along the edges of his wrist, threatening to climb closer. (y/n) felt sharp pangs of pain as the warmth turned into a more scalding heat, the man’s grasp continuing to be unrelenting. “Changkyun, Wonho, Minhyuk- all of them would be placed in trouble if something unexpected happened. This isn’t only about us anymore!”

“Jooheon, that really hurts!” (y/n) yelped as she vainly attempted to draw her hand back amidst the tears welling up in her eyes. As if a spell had broken, Jooheon immediately released his hold, flames extinguishing into thin air. He gazed at his hands, horrified at the act they had just committed. The girl slumped into the couch, cradling her slightly swollen red hand. _I can never forgive myself for that._

“I’m so sorry, (y/n),” he reached out to comfort her, only for her to recede further back into the couch. The man’s heart shattered as he remembered the night she had shrunk back from him, out of fear of what he was capable of. Distrust glinted in the girl’s glower as she met his eyes.

“The last thing I want is for any of you to even remotely get hurt,” (y/n) let the saltiness flow freely down her cheeks, “you all have been so nice to me.” A few heartbeats passed as she collected her thoughts, with Jooheon slowly taking a seat on the other end of the couch. “But I also wanna live as a human, Jooheon. I want to hang out with other friends and stay out late from time to time. Not being constantly monitored on every step I take and worrying about rushing to the apartment at the end of every day. I feel like I’m a slave to this contract.” Tear-stained jacket sleeves swiped across her face once more.

“You’re right,” (y/n)’s eyes finally glanced up from the cushions to the wavering voice in front of her, “I haven’t been treating you fairly.” The demon’s fingers inched closer until they were right next to hers. Singing from the seal mellowed into a dull ache. “It was selfish to keep you under my watch just to keep my peace of mind. I know it’s a difficult job to be dating a thing like me. It’s just that,” his tone cracked slightly as his fingers gingerly grazed across hers, “one day I might not be there, and you’d be gone. Please don’t leave.” It almost turned into pleading as his speech dropped to a whisper, “please.”

“I promised that I wouldn’t,” (y/n) replied as she buried herself into him, “it’s never changed.” The same soft warmth that comforted her when she woke up in the demon realm welcomed her with open arms, enveloping her body. She promptly pressed her lips against the demon’s, having completely forgiven him. Jooheon embraced the girl tightly against his heart, full of remorse.

“I’ll never hurt you like that again,” he returned the kiss more strongly as silent tears cascaded down, “I’m so sorry.” (y/n) smiled as she caressed his face.

“I’m sorry too. I’ll try to be more careful of the places I wander into,” (y/n) shifted positions on the couch, “let me go shower though. I probably look like a mess right now.” Her boyfriend answered with a look of protest as he interlaced their fingers.

“You’re already planning to leave me again?” (y/n) huffed in amusement at the exaggerated hurt lining his words. She leaned in closer before sneaking in a kiss against his lips. Jooheon’s dimples popped into view as he raised an eyebrow.

“Who said you couldn’t come with me?”

It was spacious enough to fit them both and still have room to spare in the marble-tiled area. Steam enveloped the two individuals in soothing heat as scents of shampoo and conditioner quickly intoxicated the atmosphere. (y/n) felt her shoulders slacken as the hot water soaked her body, only to tighten when Jooheon’s arm brushed against her skin. The demon’s eyes idly watched the girl, swiping away strands from her face as she rinsed the body wash off her neck. Black pigmentation from the seal greeted him as he lifted her hair- the proof of their decisions. Jooheon ran his fingers over the tattoo in deep contemplation.

“It hurts a lot when it flares up, doesn’t it?” he softly remarked, “humans typically are never used to the pain.” (y/n) gently removed his hand with a shake of her head, continuing to lather on soap.

“Don’t worry, it’s not too bad,” she offered a small smile. The girl wasn’t prepared for hands to wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her closer. (y/n)’s heart leaped to the back of her throat as Jooheon kissed the delicate skin right behind her ear where the seal resided. Arousal began to stir inside, craving for more touching, for more contact. His hands began to stray off course, proceeding to graze over the curve of her hips.

“That was a terrible lie,” kisses from the demon began to make their way down her neck, “I can see it in your eyes when it happens.”  He was interrupted when his girlfriend slowly removed his hands, matching his gaze with her own.

“Why would I worry about it when it’s you?” The thumps of rushing water against the walls couldn’t deafen the pounding heartbeats in (y/n)’s head. Jooheon was the only person she could melt away into, forgetting every worry in the world. Her fingers felt compelled to run along the demon’s neck and abs, quietly working body wash onto him. This was the body she could always seek relief in.

Golden eyes framed behind dripping wet hair were studying her intensely. Jooheon’s body loomed over her. Droplets of water glistened on his face as arms bordered either side of her body. Eventually (y/n) found herself pressed against the shower wall as the demon slammed his lips against hers, refusing to break free.

“I’ll never hurt you like that again,” the hot breath radiated against (y/n)’s ears. Steam seemed to become thicker by the second as the girl felt fingers sliding further down her body, savoring every inch of it. Both found themselves slipping into frenzied panting, unable to restrain themselves any further. Self-control shattered into pieces.

“It’s okay,” the girl managed to gasp in between, “Fuck, I missed this so much.”

(y/n) could feel another part of Jooheon longing for her more than ever. The girl traced the length of his abdomen, slowly drawing fingers lower and lower. She wanted to return his forgiveness just as much as he gave to her. Quiet curses slipped through his teeth as the demon’s breath tensed up. Bites worked themselves into (y/n)’s lips he exhaled grunts of pleasure, eager to press on further.

“I missed you so much,” the breathy voice worked into a lustful growl as his hand found themselves right between the girl’s thighs, “I can’t let you leave.” (y/n)’s hands gripped Jooheon’s back, moans slipping through her lips into the air with each calculated movement of the man’s fingers. Subtle smiles made their way to his lips seeing (y/n) become increasingly restless under him.

“I won’t if you keep going,” groans escalated into frantic pleading. A dark smirk answered her request, fangs glinting faintly. He released his hand to clasp (y/n)’s chin, positioning her to meet his eyes.

“Baby, this is only the beginning.”

Moans echoed through the bathroom as the two individuals lost themselves in each other. Madly riding off both of each other’s highs, Jooheon and (y/n) held each other close, reluctant to escape their grasp afterwards. Jooheon managed to catch his breath as he broke away, brushing (y/n)’s cheek with this thumb. A breathless figure caressed his face in return, rewarding him with a final kiss. Taking a washcloth, he helped clean both up as the water ceased to cover them. Soft cotton greeted their faces as feet exited the shower, giving slight warmth as the winter air returned.  

Admiration swelled in Jooheon’s heart as he watched the girl dry herself off. Towels covering the curves of her body were tossed onto the counter. The scar residing on her forearm flashed into view as (y/n) combed through wet hair with her fingers, pushing them out of her face. Reminiscing about the hell they went through made the moment seem even more beautiful. He leaned against the pillows of the bed, allowing the thoughts to consume his mind. She was always beautiful. _To believe I met her over a damn one-night stand of all things._ (y/n) threw on one of Jooheon’s old shirts. The material showed her outlines that left nothing to the imagination. He beamed when (y/n) approached him, a yawn gracing her mouth.

“Let’s go to bed,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into his arms, “I’m beyond tired.”

“Agreed,” Jooheon embraced her closely, idly rubbing her back. (y/n) rested her head on his chest, allowing peaceful silence to engulf the atmosphere for a few moments.

“I love you so much, Jooheon.”

“I love you, too,” a kiss snuck up on her forehead, “now try to get some sleep before classes tomorrow.” This was perfect- almost as if he was traversing a dream. A bound contract that ironically gave more freedom by breaking the rules. Reaching over to flick off the lamp, Jooheon nestled (y/n) closer to him, away from his worrisome thoughts. _How much longer can we live this way?_

 


End file.
